Shattered: Preservation Of Memories
by Lord Lykouleon
Summary: ACT I: 'To the victor, the spoils' as the saying goes. But what if this particular spoil ends up destroying you? Your home? Your sanity? ...Your life? What then? In this case... the war was better left not won. *Warning* Language
1. Prologue: Letters To The Lost

Shattered

(_Inspired by Weiß Kreuz_)

Written by Lord Lykouleon

Act I ~ Preservation Of Memories

**+Prologue+**

_Letters To The Lost_

Kento Rei Fuan:

_This is hard for me, to do… But I feel that I must. It'd be therapeutic for me, I guess. Heh. You'd be laughing right now if you read this, the idea of me going to a shrink highly amusing, I'm sure. _

_You never changed… Kento-kun. Even when you're not here, you make me smile. What a gift you have with people. I was glad that you came to live with me. Even amazed, for in the beginning, I must admit, I was uncertain about the move. I was especially concerned about you and Sage. The two of you never got along, though I guess it was because you guys were too different, and not because of any ill feelings either of you might have harbored for the other. But again, I'll say it. I was amazed. _

_You really blew me away. How it was so easy for you to get settled in. To get used to living in a stranger's house with four other guys that you barely knew for a year (sans Rowen). You were comfortable, and that made me happy. Though, at times, I wished you weren't SO comfortable… You know what I'm talking about, young man! Having to buy a full load of groceries only on the second day was not how I had wanted to spend my morning._

_But alas, it wouldn't be normal if I didn't have to shop for groceries almost every other day. Or hear the frying pan make that resonant thwapping sound against the back of your head whenever you'd steal a taste from Cye's cooking. My, you sure made mornings lively! And I'll never forget the bathroom incident with Sage. Oh, will I NEVER forget THAT one!! _

_The best times of my life were when you were around. But, I can say the same for the rest of the guys, now can't I? _

_Let me rephrase that then. _

_The most **entertaining** moments of my life always had that unique 'Kento stamp' on it. Even all the stories of you that the guys would bring back to me from school were hilarious, and I wasn't even there!! Sometimes I wish I was a few years younger. Then I could have spent more time with you in your classes. Maybe gotten to know you better. Faster. If I had known…_

_Domo arigatou… Kento-kun. _

_For all the laughs that you've given me._

Cye Mouri:

_I never thought that, someone as kindhearted and gentle as you, could be a warrior… a defender of humanity. Looks can be deceiving. And regardless of what you say about yourself not being fit to wear the armor of Torrent, I believe that no one else could have worn it better. I mean it, Cye. You were the backbone of the group. Ryo might have been the leader during times of war, but you were the leader during times of peace. And that role is just as important. Always remember that, Cye. You're strong. Not in the most obvious sense of the word, but you are. And I've always admired that inner strength of yours.  _

_It was great getting to know you. It was even greater when I found out you cooked!! Not to mention a helpful hand around the house, unlike some **other** residents who shall remain nameless! I hope you didn't mind doing the chores with me. If it's any consolation, I was always happy to have your sweet personality in my company. I could always tell you anything, and you'd keep it a secret from the other guys. I remember how annoyed Ryo would get, or how Kento would fake offense when you'd leave him in the dark, or how Rowen would say we were conspiring against them. Thank you, for those intimate times we've shared. And those times of plain old gossip!! Haha! C'mon! I KNOW you had fun! You can't deny it, Cye!! I would like to refer to you as one of my girlfriends, but you might take offense. _

_Men like you are rare. Did you know that? I hardly find… well actually, I **didn't** find anyone remotely close to you. Courteous manners. Sweet personality. Useful hand. And a lover of life and everything in it. Are there more like you where you came from? You're every woman's ideal husband. And I know that if your mother saw you now and knew of what you did for the world, she'd be so proud of you. I know I am. _

_…It's hard to imagine you not being there every morning before I wake up, cooking breakfast for us. It's hard, not to see your smiling face… the first sight I'd see, bright and early each day. …It's hard, to imagine someone as kind and giving as you just… just not…_

_I'm getting carried away with myself. I'm sorry. I should only remember the good. But, there was so much of it in you that whenever you weren't in the house, I always felt that there was something missing. You always made the house feel warm and inviting. The perfect place to come home to. _

_If only you had._

_I wish you were here to comfort me, Cye. You always had the best hugs. _

Sage Date:

_What can I say about the great Casanova, god's gift to women? Were you even aware of the control you had over the opposite sex? Yes I know. You wish for me to stop. I know this topic isn't one of your favorites. But I'm going to address it, because totally avoiding it would be avoiding something that is essentially a part of you, Sage. And I'm not going to miss anything in this letter._

_I will confess, that when I had met all five of you for the first time, you were the one who caught my eye. Although I would say that you were a bit arrogant, like the rest of the guys during the start of the Dynasty War, you were the most mellow and reserved of the lot. Like Rowen, you had a calculating eye, but not just for the facts. You picked up on things that I didn't think anyone would, like realizing ahead of time that Dais' invitation to Amanohashidate was a trap. Your insight was impeccable, and I believe that was what saved everyone that day. Yes, I'm praising you, but don't let it go to your head. Not that you would… entirely. And here I thought you were just a pretty boy._

_Haha! I never imagined that someone as sharp and bold as you would be so uncomfortable around women!! You didn't let anything phase you in battle, so I assumed that nothing did. Imagine my surprise when you came to live with me and I found out that you had a bit of a shy streak in you. Now I'm not teasing you on purpose. It's just that you surprised me. You always managed to. _

_I think you were the hardest to figure out. But I'd like to believe that the time we shared together let me delve a bit into the heart of the icy Sage Date. I'm glad that you warmed up to me, in your own indirect way. A small smile maybe. Or just a simple look. It was enough for me. I knew we had something special… There was no need for words. _

_I… want to thank you for saving my life that time up in Mt Daisetsu. Heh. You're so stubborn. I told you not to show yourself to Cale. But… a part of me was hoping that you would. It… meant a lot… for you to do that for me. _

_…I'll miss you, Sage. Sentimentality is not your strong point but, hey… you won't get to read this. _

Rowen Hashiba:

_Well, I'm on my fourth letter now. Gomen nasai, Rowen. I don't know how coherent my thoughts will be at this point…_

_What amazed me the most, I guess, was how double facet you were. Just like Sage, you surprised me when you started living at my house with your unbreakable early morning habit of sleeping in and your appetite, my **God** your **appetite**, that could give Kento a run for his money!! Haha. I also didn't expect you to be shy. Well, I should have known that your smarts came from years of being an accomplished genius, so it would have fit the part of you not being social. But, seeing how you lead everyone with your battle strategies and such gave me the impression of a strong, commanding character. You were firm, yet not overassertive in your authority. You never liked the spotlight, did you Ro? You always let Ryo or Sage handle the glory. Such a behind-the-scenes person you were._

_But past the book smarts and that cool, calculating battle mask you wore during the Dynasty War, I could see the gentle side of you. The soft, timid you that just wanted acceptance. A place to belong._

_I'm glad you found it with us. I'm glad that you made us your family._

_Well, as your 'older sister' I should be strong for you. I shouldn't show weakness. I should lift you up… Tell you that everything's going to be alright…_

_I know you saw me fitting that role, with Sage and the others as your brothers and Yulie a younger sibling to look out for. I remembered the numerous times you tried to help me on my research, whether it be the armors or just a late night term paper that I needed to finish. Don't think that I don't know about those times when my assignments would miraculously be completed when I'd fall asleep at the keyboard. I knew it was you. Though I had a feeling you didn't want me to confront you about it. _

_I can imagine you blushing right now. You're such a sweet guy, Rowen. You were destined for great things. Many, great things…_

_Gomen nasai, Rowen… I've failed you as your older sister. I should have been there for you._

_I should have been there for all of you…_

Ryo Sanada:

_Now I know if you saw me right now, Ryo, you'd give me a hug, no questions asked. That's the type of person you were. Although you had one of the worst tempers in the world, you had a heart big enough to make up for it. You cared so deeply and so much about the people around you that… Oh God! I wish you were here, Ryo! I'm being so selfish. I wish you were here! All of you… So that, I could say goodbye…_

_I'm sorry. I'll keep apologizing for all eternity, in hopes that maybe, somewhere someday, you can hear the faint whisper of my voice and know that my heart goes out to you. And to Rowen. And Kento. Cye. And Sage. To all of you. Always and forever. _

_You five shared a sacred bond. And yet, you were generous enough to include me in it. Me and Yulie. I'm grateful for that._

_Ryo… I'll never forget all the times you've saved me. Not just me. Everyone. How you sacrificed. Suffered. Just for our sakes. See how great you were? Never convince yourself otherwise. I know you've had your doubts and shortcomings that you want to blame yourself for, but know this. I wouldn't change any part of you. None of the guys wished for you to change either. We loved you just the way you were. I'm going to keep drilling that in your head till it's permanently engraved there. You were a great person, Ryo Sanada._

_Heh. White Blaze really misses you. I could hear him at night, calling to you. Can you hear him too? _

_I don't know what to do Ryo. This may seem odd but… I could always confide in you. Maybe because you were the first Ronin I met. Remember that day? I even saw you before that, on the news. What a sight you were! Waltzing into downtown with White Blaze like that! I think that's one of my favorite memories of you. _

_I guess, a lot of people do rely on you. Even me, when I know that I shouldn't. You had enough of a burden to carry on your shoulders. Though, as time grew on, and the war was behind us, I could see how bright and cheerful you were. How much you loved life. It's hard to imagine you as the Ronin leader who saved the world. Ironic how the soul of a hero emerges in the one least expected._

_I wondered, at times, what kind of man you would have grown up to be. Seeing you as you were, I couldn't imagine you being anyone else except Ryo._

_I guess I'll never have my chance… to meet the great man you would have become._

To the Ronin Warriors:

_Sayonara… My dear friends._


	2. Victory’s Repercussions

_"Behind Dynasty walls, the power to shatter one's sanity lies sleeping…"_

Shattered

(_Inspired by Weiß Kreuz_)

Written by Lord Lykouleon 

Act I ~ Preservation Of Memories

**+Chapter One+**

_Victory's Repercussions  _

_I guess I should start from the beginning… Hi. My name is Mia Koji. I'm twenty-two years old. It's January 10, 1993, almost four years after the Dynasty War. God, I never thought that war would end. It was one nightmare after the other. But now, when I look back, see my empty house that was once full of life, full of **their** life… the trials and tribulations I endured during the war were nothing compared to the suffering I face now. Alone. …I'm getting carried away again. I get like that sometimes. More often now. But like I said, let's start from the beginning. The day the Ronin Warriors defeated Talpa. It was a glorious day. So much celebrating. So much joy. Nothing could have kept us down. …Absolutely, nothing.  _

[Shinjuku: March 17, 1989]

"You've been watching them for quite some time."

The girl gave a small start. She had almost forgotten that they were there. "Look at them," she gestured to the teenagers below from their vantage point atop one of the city's high rise buildings. "They really are just children. Hard to imagine they just fought a war."

Dais frowned. No doubt her current preoccupation had nothing to do with what was really weighing on her mind. "Something wrong?"

As expected, there was no reply. Cale crossed his arms, becoming restless with the delay. "Are we done here?" he snapped, tapping his armored foot against the floor in a very irate manner. "I fail to see the point of watching those five prance around like a bunch of idiots."

Dais was more than ready to give the blue-haired ruffian a piece of his mind and then some when Sekhmet snorted, eyes lazily regarding the former Warlord of Corruption. "No one's stopping you from leaving," he flatly reminded him. "Unless you're waiting for one of us to go with you."

It was Cale's turn to snort, turning away indignantly. "I don't need an escort." And with that, he disappeared.

Sekhmet smirked, rather pleased with himself. "That gets rid of one problem." Dais chuckled softly. 

He looked back at the girl by the roof's edge. A breeze had picked up, playing with her long, raven blue hair and rustling the edges of her kimono in a melancholy tone. They had won. The Nether Realm was now free from Talpa's tyrannical grasp. **They** were now free from the mad emperor's control. Yet, with her small frame standing pathetically in the wind, it seemed like the world had just come to an end. _What's bothering you, Kayura?_

"Lady Kayura." She bristled slightly at the formal address, but turned to face the one who called her. "I understand you'd like to be alone with your thoughts," Sekhmet began, bowing slightly in apology. "But we have much to do in the Nether Realm. It's imperative that we get started as soon as possible."

She regarded him for a moment before nodding in agreement. "You're right." She glanced back one last time, to the group of teens fooling around in the middle of Shinjuku Central Park. The Ronin Warriors.

Kayura nodded to herself, this time with more confidence, her brooding state of mind being washed away by the sense of duty that accompanied her new position as ruler of the Nether Realm. "We have much work to do." 

A set of large, chestnut brown eyes regarded the trio on the rooftop, the wisdom hidden deep behind the calm hue laden with worry. He watched them vanish, back to their own world where, no doubt, trouble had already started brewing. 

"White Blaze." His ears perked up at the sound of Mia's voice. The older woman tilted her head to the side inquiringly, a smile gracing her lips at the sight of the large tiger lounging languidly in the grass. "Tired already?"

White Blaze gave a low grunt, turning his head away at the absurd notion that spiritual beings such as himself grew tired. Mia giggled at the tiger's sudden defensiveness. "Alright. But join us when you feel like it okay?" 

She was going to rejoin the guys when a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. Not too far away, Sage was sitting by himself on one of the park benches, arms crossed and gaze directed towards the sky in a meditative pose. Behind him, the remaining Ronin Warriors and Yulie were playing a game of keep away with the Jewel of Life, tackle football style. 

Mia couldn't exactly blame him for not wanting to participate, cringing as she witnessed Rowen eat the dirt after being rammed by Kento's much larger form. But still, he didn't have to isolate himself. Smiling mischievously, she decided that he needed some company.

Although it seemed like he was idly watching the clouds drift by, Sage wasn't at all concerned with their movements. Lost in thought, almost drowning in it, he fought to comprehend the feelings that had made him grow uneasy and pull away from his friends. He didn't know at the time that his discomfort was being shared with Lady Kayura, the last of the Ancient's clan. If he did, he would have taken his feeling of foreboding more seriously.

He stiffened, vision suddenly obscured by a pair of slender hands. "Guess who?" the voice teased, trying to stifle the giggles that were threatening to overcome her.

Sage pursed his lips, mimicking the posture of someone deep in thought. "Hm. That musical tone… It must be Her Imperial Highness Princess Nori." 

"Wrong!" Mia promptly slapped him on the shoulder, removing her hands before joining him on the bench. "I could never measure up to Emperor Akihito's daughter."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," he said, sliding over to make room for her. "I think you come pretty close." Sage didn't realize the implications of that remark until he said it, growing slightly flushed at his slip of the tongue. But if Mia had noticed, she didn't say anything.

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself?" she asked, then cast a glance behind her at the boys. "Too much adrenaline for you?"

He smiled, charmed, before turning back to the sky once again. "No. Just…" He groped for words to somehow describe his current state of mind. "It feels strange."

"What does?"

"…Everything." Sage knew he had just lost her, and her expression showed it. Turning his body towards Mia so he could talk to her better, he tried a different approach. "Imagine this. You're in the middle of a frenzy. You see something happen off to your left, but you can't pay attention to it because something else happens in the opposite direction, followed by another, slightly closer to you this time. On top of that, you have to consider yourself, and what you're doing, and what you need to do. In other words, complete chaos surrounds you." 

He was talking about the final battle against Talpa. And even though Mia had witnessed it herself, it took on a whole new spin with the way Sage was telling it. She found herself captivated by every word. 

"Then all of a sudden, it's over. The nightmare has ended. Cheers of joy and celebration ring through your ears. You're overwhelmed with glee. And then, the pace of things starts to slow down. You finally have some time to yourself. And during that lull in the excitement, you realize…" He paused, taking in breath as if it just dawned on him for the first time. "My God, I just saved the world."

Sage laughed, running a hand through his wild, blonde hair. "It leaves your head spinning, doesn't it Mia? …Mia?" She was giving him an alien look that he had never seen on her face before. Was it fascination and… admiration he saw in her eyes?

Snapping out of her daze, Mia began to applaud him. "That was beautiful."

He raised an eyebrow, bewildered. "I wasn't giving a speech."

"I know." She smiled sweetly at him. "You have such a way with words, Sage. It's a shame that you don't talk that often." He suddenly found interest in something off in the distance, knowing that he must be blushing under the praise. 

"Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?"

"What?"

"A writer," Mia repeated. "Or a poet, maybe." 

"To be perfectly honest, Mia, I haven't had the time to think about my future."

"You do now!" she beamed, grabbing hold of his hand and startling him for the second time that day. "You have all the time in the world."

Their eyes met, each gazing at each other for a long, indefinable moment. She didn't know how much her words had lifted his spirits. He had a future. A future he could create by his own choosing. "Mia—"

Sage was suddenly jerked back against the bench, giving both of them a good scare as Kento dropped in from behind, his arms locked around the blonde's neck in his normal headlock greeting. "Hi guys!" he chirped, ignoring his struggling comrade and grinning at Mia impishly. "Am I… interrupting anything?"

"Kento! Let go of me!"

Mia tried hard not to laugh. "No, Kento. We were just talking."

Kento looked from Mia, then to Sage, who was giving him a murderous look, eyebrows rising in suspicion. "R~ight." He finally released his captive, crouching down behind the bench and folding his arms on top of the backrest. "And I'm the prince of Egypt."

"Kento!" Mia exclaimed, slightly put out that he didn't believe her. 

"So," he turned to Sage, who was straightening out his jacket in annoyance. "What are you doing over here?"

"Is everyone going to ask me that until I go over there?" he snapped back.

"No." Cye came up on the other side of the bench. "But it could amount to that."

"C'mon, Sage." Kento got up, punching him lightly in the arm. "Don't be such a stick in the mud!"

He looked like he was about ready to argue that he wasn't when Cye passed Kento a sly look. "I think he needs a push in the right direction, don't you?"

Kento cracked his knuckles loudly. "Oh yeah."

Sage didn't like what that had implied. Nor was he feeling very comfortable with the wicked smiles his friends were giving him. Without so much as a warning, Sage launched himself out of his seat. But Kento had thought he'd make a break for it and reacted the second he moved, grabbing hold of his jacket and yanking him back by the collar.

"Oh my…" Mia covered her mouth in surprise, watching the mini battle that had suddenly erupted on the park bench. She got up, not wanting to accidentally be drawn into the scuffle, when it already came to an end. Mia hid back a grin behind her raised hands, her eyes dancing with laughter. 

"Put me **down**!" a very indignant Sage yelled as he was roughly lifted off the bench, still struggling against his captors. 

Cye, who had the blonde by his legs, looked over at his fellow conspirator. "Arr. He's quite a catch, ain't he?" he asked with a fake pirate accent that Kento immediately picked up.

"Aye, Capt'n. We've got ourselves a live one." He readjusted his hold on the swordsman's arms before giving the British boy a meaningful look. "The pond?"

Sage looked on in horror as Cye nodded in agreement. "The pond."

"Y-You can't be serious!" Sage sputtered, eyes wide as the two boys proceeded to carry him towards 'the pond,' which in reality was a good sized **lake** smack in the middle of the park. Turning to his only hope, Sage called out to the lovely brunette watching calmly from the sidelines. "Mia! Say something!"

"Don't play too rough now," Mia warned, waving a hand good-bye in a motherly fashion.

"We won't!" they chorused cheerfully. Sage's jaw went slack. 

"MIA!!!!!!" 

It was a few moments later, after a colorful array of threats and curses, that a short cry followed by a splash was heard as Sage was unceremoniously dropped into the lake, courtesy of Kento and Cye. The former was peering over the water's edge from where they stood on the dock, grinning like mad, while the latter was laughing hysterically on the floor. 

"That's what you get for ditching us for a **girl**!" Kento called into the water, waiting for Sage to resurface. The blonde never came up. 

Blinking, Kento turned to Cye, who was lying on his back, trying to recover from his fits of laughter. "Cye, does Sage know how to swim?" the Chinese boy asked calmly. 

Cye sat up, his eyebrows bunching together in thought. "Actually, I don't know," he answered. "I've never seen him… Why?" 

Kento pointed to a spot in the water where they had previously dumped Sage. "Because he's not coming up."

"**What?!**" Cye crawled over to the edge of the dock, frantically searching for a shimmer of yellow within the endless blue. "Oh God… Sage!" His panic, however, was short-lived when two hands burst through the water and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Cye yelped, unprepared for the surprise attack, and was easily dragged into the lake. 

The water was calm for a few seconds before a blonde head broke through the surface, followed by a now waterlogged brunette. "I can't believe you!" Cye exclaimed, slapping some water into Sage's face. 

"What's the matter, Cye?" he teased, a smug smile on his lips. "I thought you **liked **the water." 

Cye glowered at him in between coughs, then turned an accusing glare at Kento, who was fighting to restrain himself. It didn't work. 

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Damn it, Kento! You set me up! You **knew** he could swim!!"

"Did not!" he shouted back, but his guilt was self-evident at this point. "Your own fault for believing me!"

"That's not fair!"

"Hey, who said life's fair?" he shrugged his shoulders, a wide grin plastered on his face. But that was before Rowen had shoved him from behind, sending the larger boy flying headfirst into the lake. A third splash was heard that day.

"Hey!" Kento cried out, wiping away his sodden bangs to glare at the lanky boy now standing alone and unchallenged on the dock. 

Rowen raised his fists into the air in triumph. "Victory is mine!!" 

"Man, why didn't you guys tell me he was behind me?" Kento grumbled.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sage swam over to the edge of the dock, half hauling himself out of the water. 

"Aww," Rowen pouted his lips mockingly. "Is Sage done playing for the day?"

The blonde cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you?" he threw back. "I don't see **you** in the water."

He suddenly grinned, going down on one knee and lacing his fingers together in a basket formation. "Be careful what you wish for."

Puzzled at his actions, Sage turned towards the direction Rowen was facing. His eyes widened for a second in surprise as Yulie, clad only in his shorts, raced down the dock towards Rowen. With a whoop and holler, Yulie stepped into the foothold Rowen had made, jumping the same time the older boy pushed up, launching the nine-year old straight into the air. Cye and Kento could only raise their arms to shield themselves from the splash of water Yulie's cannonball had created, the boy breaking the surface only a few moments later.

"Didja see me Kento?" he asked excitedly. "Did I make a big wave?"

"Oh yeah, Yuls!" Kento laughed, spurred on by his enthusiasm. "But let me show you how a **pro** does it."

"Wait your turn." Kento's eyebrows furrowed, confused as he looked at the blonde with a questioning gaze. Sage only jerked his thumb back in the direction of the park, a familiar black-haired youth prepping himself for a running start. 

"Ready!!" Rowen hollered, and Ryo was off like a bullet, racing towards the edge of the dock in record speed.

"Oh sh—!!" Kento's curse was cut short by a large wave that engulfed his head, Ryo landing right besides the Chinese boy and sending him under with the force of his cannonball. 

His role as a springboard now over, Rowen hurriedly stripped down to his boxers and jumped in, creating another splash in the lake, this time near Cye, who wasn't too appreciative of the gesture. 

"Ack! Rowen!!" Cye spit out some water that had gotten into his mouth by accident, then looked around eagerly for where the blue-haired tactician would resurface. Rowen broke water nearby, only to have his head dunked back under, Cye eager for payback.

Sage watched on as the water fight began, battle lines already drawn… as uneven as they were. "Sage! Get over here!" Kento cried, trying to keep a hold of Ryo while Yulie was latched onto the Warrior of Strength, trying to force him underwater in an attempt to free the Ronin leader. Cye, at the moment, was too busy grappling with Rowen to help Kento's losing battle.

"Sage!!" The blonde rolled his eyes, shaking his head before throwing his jacket and shirt on the dock and swimming over to Kento's aid.

Mia watched the little war rage on by the lakeside, White Blaze standing next to her. She couldn't help but smile when Sage snatched Yulie off Kento's back, tossing him into the water only to have Ryo grab him from behind, followed by Kento who was trying to rescue his rescuer. All three of them went down when Yulie, Cye, and Rowen suddenly jumped on top of them in an act of treason. Treaties were broken and new alliances were formed as it was now Ryo, Sage, and Kento verses Yulie, Rowen, and Cye. The battle begun anew.

Mia sighed, she and White Blaze exchanging looks. "I guess we're the only ones going home dry today." 

_But that was just fine with me. …It was fun. Watching them be so happy and carefree… It was fun. A lot of our days were like that. Though, I wish I could say that our new friends in the Nether Realm shared a similar celebration experience. …No. They got headaches. And worries. And stress. The moment they were freed, our former enemies had to set about correcting centuries of abuse and misrule. I felt the worse for Kayura. She, of all people, didn't need this. Not here. Not now. …I remembered that she used to stop by our house a lot. The ex-warlords too, but her most often. I think she was trying to get away. Trying to escape. I couldn't blame her. Actually, I admired her courage. Her strength and will to persevere. It took a lot to do what she did. To rule in the wake on an evil tyrant. …Kayura once told me that, as a leader, there was a fine line between being commanding and being overbearing. Sometimes, the line was too blurred to even notice that there was a difference. _

[The Dynasty: March 18, 1989]

"We need construction to begin as soon as the building materials arrive. Start fortifying the outer walls first, then work your way in. Strengthening the palace walls and purifying the remaining Dynasty Soldiers that still have parts of Talpa's soul fused inside them are my top priorities." Kayura strode through the halls, not missing a beat as she issued orders to her officials. Dais and Sekhmet flanked her on both sides, keeping to her constant, fast-moving pace and even faster commands. "Sekhmet, I want you to be in charge of the purification process. Cale's already been assigned to the reconstruction. And Dais," she slowed down a step, turning to face the white-haired general as she walked. "I'll need you to handle diplomacy outside of the Dynasty."

Dais stopped mid stride, causing Kayura, Sekhmet, and the two soldiers forever guarding them to stop as well. "Kayura, that's a rather broad order."

"I know. I meant it to be. I want you to do as you see fit." She continued to walk, this time at half the speed she was traveling earlier, Dais walking besides her. "Dealing with the castle and the affairs that come with it is a simple job compared to how we are to handle all the problems outside of these walls. We need to assert our presence in the Nether Realm and, on top of that, smoke out the remaining warriors still loyal to Talpa. Though dealing with loyalists isn't my main concern."

"You're referring to the demon soldiers that want to take Talpa's place on the throne," Sekhmet spoke, receiving a short nod from Kayura. "It's only the second day, but everyone in the Nether Realm knows that Talpa's dead. In our situation, fortifying the castle and organizing our troops should be our first move, not—"

"No, Sekhmet. She has a point." The former Warlord of Venom looked at his brother-in-arms, waiting for a response. "They'll come here only if they think the castle is still up for grabs. Making a formal statement and presenting Kayura as the new ruler of the Dynasty will stop them from trying anything foolish."

"For the time being," Sekhmet argued. "They'll try it anyway. Maybe not now, but later."

"And why's that?" Dais demanded.

"Because we're notTalpa." They had stopped in their walking, both Dais and Sekhmet turning to regard the young lady who had managed to sum up their situation in one simple phrase. "We're riding through hell, boys." Kayura met each of them in the eyes, that flash of stubborn pride shining in her own. "I, for one, would like to be prepared this time."

With an audible whoosh of her long, ceremonial robes, Kayura sharply turned on her heels and started walking. Dais and Sekhmet exchanged looks, confirming what each of them saw in her eyes. Pure determination. 

After a short pause, they followed after her, the two Dynasty Soldiers doing the same. "Dais, when you're planning your delegation, make sure to include this message to all the Dynasty's enemies, new and old. That Talpa has been defeated, and his former generals now rule the Nether Realm. That I am Lady Kayura, the last of the Ancients, and I plan to issue this world into a peaceful era, absent of tears and bloodshed. That if **anyone**, who possesses a demon's black heart and iron fist, **dares** to block the path towards lasting peace in favor of tyranny and chaos, let them know that they will be struck down by **my** staff." She looked at Dais, the fire lit in her eyes as she continued on. "I will show no mercy to the ones that freely walk the path of destruction. Make this known to everyone." 

~+~+~+~+~

Reference Note: His Imperial Majesty Akihito is Japan's 125th emperor (1989). Her Imperial Highness Princess Nori is his third child and only daughter. She would have been nineteen at the time of Sage's reference to her.


	3. Behind Death's Frozen Breath

_"Behind Dynasty walls, the power to shatter one's sanity lies sleeping…"_

Shattered

_(Inspired by Weiß Kreuz)_

Written by Lord Lykouleon

Act I ~ Preservation Of Memories

**+Chapter Two+**

_Behind Death's Frozen Breath_

[The Dynasty: March 22, 1989]

It stood before him, a door marred with hideously elegant carvings. Incantations written in an archaic language; the tongue of ancient Japan. In the background, a steady beat could be heard. _…Clang! …Clang! _

A wisp of smoke began to gather itself in front of the sealed entrance, swaying in a teasing manner as the sound of rock being broken apart continued. _…Clang! …Clang! _Eyes within the shapeless apparition opened, regarding the man lazily.  _…Clang! _There was a disturbing hunger glowing within its eyes. _…Clang!_

Dais shivered. "What are you?"

It didn't answer, fading into the backdrop of the mysterious door that loomed before him. But its stare continued to hold him captive as the beat of the pickax grew louder, faster, and surprisingly resembled a knock.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Dais rolled over in his bed, pulling away from the annoying sound that kept rapping at his door. The heavy wooden frames of his room rattled again, but elicited no response from its occupant. 

He was vaguely aware of the whoosh of the fusuma sliding open and close, followed by a brief moment of silence, the intruder debating something within his mind before he decided that he didn't give a shit. The white-haired man was slightly roused out of his sleep when a second body plopped down next to him, the added weight making the bed squeak in protest.

More curious than surprised, Dais lifted his head, peering over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of a mop of disheveled blue hair. "Cale, what the hell?" was what he tried to say, but all that emitted from his mouth was a low groan as he drunkenly dropped his head back onto his pillow.

"Good morning to you too," Cale replied with equal enthusiasm.

He tried again at his initial question, this time being more successful. "What are you doing here?"

"They're working near my room." He squirmed a bit, trying to get comfortable on his half of the bed. Cale pulled the covers over him. "Too much damn noise."

Dais pulled the covers right back. "Your own fault. **You** gave the order."

"Tch." Cale curled up against his borrowed pillow, giving up on claiming Dais' blanket, for now. "The blocked passageways were slowing down the reconstruction. Besides, teleporting every time I came across a roadblock was getting on my nerves."

"Did you come here to sleep, or bitch?"

Cale grunted, rolling over onto his side, purposely making the bed creak to annoy Dais. Apparently, it worked, for he received a quick kick to his calf for his efforts. "Ow! Dais, damn it!"

"Cale, I'm letting you sleep in my bed," he retorted, his voice flat and heavy with sleep. "So shut up."

Cale blinked and turned to stare at Dais, startled. After a moment, he laid back down on the bed, snatching his pillow to his chest broodingly. "Sekhmet's right. You _are_ an ass in the mornings." 

Dais snorted, but did not contradict him.

Sekhmet walked briskly down the halls in a hurry to get to his destination, all the while cursing the name of one certain ex-warlord. _Damn it Cale! This is your show not mine._ He couldn't understand how **he **ended up doing **Cale's**job, nor could he fathom exactly where the blue-haired halfwit could have gone at this hour. It was 7:00 AM by Mortal Realm standards; not a time Cale was found wandering about. _So where the hell is he??_

"Lord Sekhmet." A Dynasty Soldier was standing before him, sharply bowing in salutation. "We are still unable to find Lord Cale." 

Sekhmet resisted the urge to massage his temples. "Did you try contacting him?"

A nod. "No response. Apparently, he's not conscious."

_He's asleep somewhere? _He frowned. _I should have known._ "Continue looking for him. And brief him with our current situation."

"Yes, Sir."

Sekhmet watched the soldier scurry off, running through all the possible locations where his comrade could have crashed for the night. Deciding that there were too many, he dropped the subject and continued on his way. _Fine Cale. Have it your way. But this is the last time I stand in for you._

"Lord Sekhmet." Several Dynasty Soldiers bowed to him in unison once he arrived at the scene. He nodded in acknowledgement, mainly to hide the frown in his eyes. The soldiers looked jittery for some reason. Pushing the thought aside, he surveyed the area himself. 

The corridors in this particular part of the castle were not that heavily damaged, though the wooden support beams and pillars were splintered and bent in every which way, specifically near the ceiling. _A rooftop battle,_ he concluded. _Must have been one of Kayura's fights with Wildfire and Strata. _His eyes traced one of the support beams that had collapsed as of recently. Not enough to take the whole roof down with it, but it did manage to punch a hole in the adjacent wall. He noted that the Dynasty Soldiers had taken the initiative and widened the opening that morning, revealing a previously concealed corridor. 

"We do not know where it leads, Sir," one of the soldiers informed him hastily, noticing the general's eyes directed towards the hidden passageway. "This area has been off limits, even during Talpa's reign."

_Off limits?_ He didn't recall that… Wait a minute. He did remember Talpa mentioning before to stay away from the Northwest Passage, dubbed Death's Frozen Breath by some because of the eerie chill that seemed to vibrate off the walls. It was an area that ran behind the holding chambers. **Wa~y** behind the holding chambers, hidden so far back that he had forgotten that it even existed. 

_So that's where we are._ His eyes narrowed, the reason behind the soldiers' jumpiness becoming clear. _The Northwest Passage._ "Are there any scrolls that map out this section of the castle?"

"Yes…" Sekhmet raised an eyebrow at the soldier. "But all the blueprints are with Lord Cale and…"

He would have been amused at how the Dynasty Soldier stopped talking if he wasn't trying so hard to keep his expression neutral. But a strained look had slipped through his grasp, revealing how fed up Sekhmet was with the situation, **and** Cale. _I'll need to have a talk with Kayura. He should be taking care of the army, not heading up the reconstruction._ "Find him. And see where he kept those scrolls," Sekhmet ordered, dismissing two soldiers who practically ran out of the corridor. 

He again wanted to massage his temples, but centuries of discipline kept his hands at his side. Sekhmet glanced at the remaining two soldiers. "You may leave as well." Without another word, he brushed by the bemused guards and entered the secret passage alone. 

_It's cold._ That was the first thing he noticed. _The air in here is constantly moving._ But he could smell the staleness, the dry decay suffocating his lungs. _This movement…_ He stopped.

"I thought I had dismissed you."

The two soldiers came up on either side of him, one carrying a torch. "We wish to accompany you, My Lord."

He smirked. "Very well."

It was dark. But it kept moving. The darkness kept moving forward. There was some light now. And footsteps? _What's going on?_

Her sight was limited. Tunnel vision. Walking down a long corridor. _What **is** this?_

A man's silhouette began to reveal itself in front of her, walking like she was. He was young, but tall. Very tall. With a good, but slender build. He looked familiar. She couldn't place it. Not until color started to come into play and she caught a glimpse of his dark green hair. _Sekhmet?_

Kayura gave a start. The image of the young ex-warlord had vanished. It faded to mesh with another—a large door—before going back to the bearer of the Venom armor. Then back again, to the door. Only this time, there was something standing in front of it. She couldn't make it out. A simple blur. Back to Sekhmet again.

The young Ancient squinted her eyes, her focus slipping. She felt her body start to prod her spirit awake, the pull making each image less distinct. _Need to focus._ The sudden laughter of the unknown figure at the door almost snapped Kayura awake. The sound brushed by her spirit self, making her shiver. _So cold._ Then everything went black. 

Kayura looked around, frantic. Not by the all-consuming darkness, but the cold air that seemed to blow from every which way. "S-Sekhmet…?" she whispered, feeling suddenly weak, wanting someone to hold her. **Anyone** to hold her and comfort her, like the twelve-year-old girl she was. Everyone had forgotten that she still was.

"Sekhmet, where—?" The spear tip suddenly came into her line of vision. 

Kayura screamed, jumping back to get out of the way, when she heard the sickening sound of the blade piercing through flesh followed by an agonizing scream. It wasn't her own.

She watched in horror as Sekhmet fell to the floor, the spearhead protruding from his unprotected back.

"SEKHMET!!"

She jerked awake with a gasp, almost jumping out of her bed with the force of her scream. _Sekhmet…_ Kayura clutched the edge of her sheets, sweat dampening her skin with an uncomfortable heat. She wiped her face with her blanket. Her heart had yet to stop racing.

"What **was** that…?" she murmured, resting her face in her hands. The tension that still remained in her body made her feel drained. True, she was no novice to intense visions, but this… 

_A premonition of death._ She shivered just at the thought. 

There was a knock at her door. "Lady Kayura." It was one of the soldiers.

She opted to get out of bed, but thought that to be an obvious indication that she was stressed. Instead, she regained her composure, sitting up straight and folding her hands on her lap. "You may enter."

The fusuma slid open, the Dynasty Soldier stepping into the room before kneeling down before the young woman. "I am sorry to disturb you in your quarters, My Lady," he humbly apologized, keeping his head low. "But there has been a development."

"What sort of development?"

"A newly discovered passageway located behind Death's Frozen Breath," the soldier reported. "Lord Sekhmet is investigating the matter as we—Lady Kayura?"

She had already risen out of bed, the shakujo gripped tight in her hands. "Lead me to him." When the Dynasty Soldier did not move, still stunned by her sudden change in demeanor, she barked out the order again. "Show me where Sekhmet is! I must reach him before he gets to that door!"

They had been traveling down the dark corridor for some time. From the dim glow of the torchlight, Sekhmet could see no distinguishing features on the walls, ceiling, or floor. Nothing to indicate that they were getting closer._ Closer to what? _For all he knew, they could be walking down an unfinished passageway, abandoned when the castle was first built. But that would not explain why there was so much energy trapped within the walls. It was infused in the very air. And it unnerved him, though he wouldn't show it. 

Sekhmet squinted his eyes, slowing down his pace. The torchlight had been growing faint the deeper they walked. And it soon came to a point where he could hardly see in front of him at all. 

He came to a stop, the two Dynasty Soldiers that accompanied him stopping as well. Taking in a deep breath, his lungs constricted with the intake of air. _This passageway must have been sealed longer than I thought. There's not enough oxygen in here to keep the torch going._ Sekhmet frowned. _Dead end. No point in going any deeper in this darkness._

He ordered the two guards to head back. At least, that's what he intended. Instead, he fell into a draw stance, hand moving to his side. The Dynasty Soldiers immediately followed suit, the one holding the torch unsheathing his sword. The other held his spear in a ready position. 

Sekhmet's hand hovered anxiously over the hilt of his katana. He had felt something brush by his back. Nothing tangible. Only the energy currents floating aimlessly within the passageway. But it had succeeded in putting his senses on full alert. _Something's different._ Eyes darted back and forth, trying to penetrate the darkness. _Something's coming._

"Lord Sekhmet!" 

He saw it. Movement ahead, along the walls, running down the length of the hallway. Flames. Black flames sparked to life from unseen torch lamps. They bathed the corridor in an unholy gray light, illuminating the passage at the same time casting it further into darkness.

"My Lord." His attention was drawn to their own torchlight, now completely snuffed out, overpowered by the forces working around them.

"We go forward." He moved his draw hand away from the katana, but kept his thumb on the edge of the tsuba. "Stay on alert." 

The guards nodded, and the three of them continued onward in a slow, cautious approach, Sekhmet taking the lead. It wasn't long before they reached the end of the passageway. A huge rundown door somewhat resembling the Dynasty gates loomed before them. 

Sekhmet stopped to examine the design from afar. One of the soldiers remained at his side while the other ventured forward to get a closer look. "The make is older than even I can remember," he mused aloud, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Any ideas?" He turned to the sentry beside him.

"None, Sir," the Dynasty Soldier shook his head. "It seems to predate even your arrival to the Dynasty."

_Even my arrival?_ he echoed. _But how far back? What could Talpa have been up to from the day he had lost to the Ancient to when he recruited us?_

"…met!"

He frowned. He thought he heard someone calling him.

"…khmet!!"

"Lord Sekhmet." The guard pointed down the way they had just came. "It's Lady Kayura."

Sure enough, Kayura was standing a few yards away, leaning against the Ancient's staff while she caught her breath, wearing nothing but the knee high yukata she used as sleepwear.

"Kayura." He fully turned around to face her, hands on his hip in a reproachful manner. "What are you doing running around dressed like that??" It was bad enough that she was the only female in the Dynasty. She didn't have to openly remind everyone of that fact by prancing around in something so short.

He thought she had muttered something under her breath, but didn't catch it. "Sekhmet!!" she cried out, her uneasy expression forcing aside his previous thoughts. "You have… get…!!"

"What!!" He leaned forward, trying to pick up the words. "I can't hear you!" His own words dawned on him after he said it. _I can't hear her? But she's not that far away from me. And why is she just standing there?_ Kayura was trying to speak to him, continuing to shout and wave her hands frantically. But she did not step forward, as if an invisible barrier held her back. Then he realized how thick the air felt. _There's too much energy confined in here. _He gasped, now feeling dizzy. _It's blocking out her voice. And…_ His vision blurred, the green-haired man tottering uneasily on his feet. 

"Sekh…!!" It was Kayura again. He strained to hear her this time. "…out …there!! Get… of there! **…Get out!!!**"

"God!!! Sekhmet, get out of there!!!" She was close to a near panic now, weight sifting restlessly from one foot to the other. "**Sekhmet!!**" 

He couldn't hear her. He couldn't understand. And even if he did… _Damn it! I need to get in there, but…_ Her feet wouldn't move. She was afraid. So very terrified with what would happen if she took just one step forward. 

_Please, Sekhmet! Just come over here! Please!!_

The Dynasty Soldier that was with him, fortunately, had understood Kayura's wishes and Sekhmet's current state, helping the young ex-warlord walk back down the hallway. But the other was still standing in front of the door. Neither did he move nor acknowledge what was going on behind him. His unresponsiveness sent a chill down Kayura's spine. 

She gasped when the Dynasty Soldier finally turned around, his eyes glowing with that same godforsaken light that lit the passageway. 

Instincts taking over, she lifted the shakujo. "Power passed down by the Ancients, endowed in this staff, I call upon thee!! Cast out this false light!!"

The shakujo rang once, the sphere at the top shining brightly before exploding with light. The black flames that burned on the walls quivered at the girl's power, receding into ashes with an ethereal howl. But the torches closest to the door only grew more intense, and the Dynasty Soldier did not flinch. His eyes still possessed that uncanny glow, and they were directed towards Sekhmet's retreating back. 

_No!_ Kayura pulled back. _My range is limited in here!_ "Sekhmet!! Behind!!"

But by the time of her warning, the soldier had already charged, spear poised to strike. Sekhmet turned, only to see a shadow descend upon him.

Metal creaked. Voices grunted in pain. And Sekhmet's eyes widened in surprise.

The silhouettes standing above him continued to struggle while he watched from his new position on the floor as the guard that had been helping him fought against the now possessed Dynasty Soldier. Sekhmet couldn't tear his gaze from the spearhead that was protruding out of his back, amazed that the soldier had taken the blow for him. 

The Dynasty Soldier grabbed the spear's shaft, refusing to let go. "L-Lord Sekh…met," he coughed, casting a glance back at his liege. "Yo…u must leave… this place… And keep… Lady… Kayura away…" Using his opponent's shaft, the soldier threw him to the side, pinning him against the wall. "H…Hurry!!" 

He nodded, rising shakily to his feet. "Arigatou."

Kayura watched, both awestruck and horrified as the Dynasty Soldier sacrificed his life, driving the tip of his sword through his adversary's head before collapsing in a heap of armored plating and dust. The other soon followed suit, his eyes smoking gray steam before falling apart, the helmet still nailed into place against the wall.

"Sekhmet!!"

He was barely conscious when he finally reached her, falling into her arms and taking the smaller girl down with him. Kayura fell onto her knees, hugging him close in desperation. "Sekhmet!! What's wrong with you?? Wake up!!" 

She slapped his face a little, trying to rouse him. "Sekhmet, come on! Don't do this to me!!" But he was out cold. "Sekhmet!!"

Laughter trickled softly to her ears, robbing her of her voice. _That sound… _She looked up, down the corridor to the door where the flames seem to dance in tune with the icy sweet giggles. The laughter continued, and the door began to creak open.

Kayura froze. 

Her eyes were riveted on the opening door, her frame trembling with every second. The rings on the shakujo rattled in her unsteady grip as her other hand shook Sekhmet with rising panic. "S-Sekhmet." She shook him harder. "Sekhmet!" 

The laughter grew louder, her screams being drowned out by the incessant giggles that echoed and invaded her mind, pounding at her temples. She shut her eyes tight and huddled close to her companion, wishing for it to stop. Wishing for escape. 

Then she felt her surroundings grow light. The laughter was fading. And all she was aware of was the burning symbol on her forehead before everything went white. 

Dais snapped awake, sitting up abruptly at the mental shock that just slammed into his brain. He reached up to gingerly touch his forehead. _Serenity._ He shook his head, trying to drive out his sudden dizzy spell at the appearance of his kanji. _What was that all about?_ And here he thought he'd finally get a good night's sleep.

He looked down at Cale enviously, the blue-haired man snoring away on _his_ bed, blissfully unaware of anything around him. _I bet if I kick him off the bed he wouldn't so much as flinch. _The idea was tempting, especially since Cale had somehow managed to wrestle his blanket away from him in his sleep. But he stopped short, the sight of the kanji of Obedience shining brightly on the man's forehead making his brain stall. _What…?_

The room suddenly grew bright, a flash of energy materializing in the center of the room, causing Dais to jump to his feet and shield his eyes. When the light cleared, Kayura was kneeling in the center of his bedchambers with an unconscious Sekhmet lying in her lap.

"Kayura??" Dais approached the duo, frowning when young Ancient didn't respond. He crouched down beside her, waving a hand in front of her face. "Kayura?" he tried again, but the girl only hugged Sekhmet tighter, the shakujo shaking with her movement. Something was wrong. Her eyes were trained directly ahead, staring at something that he couldn't see. 

"**Kayura!!**"

She yelped, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. Her eyes darted around erratically, taking in the new surroundings and finally identifying it to be Dais' room. It took her a moment later to realize that the owner of the room himself was sitting right next to her. "D-Dais?" 

The shakujo clattered noisily against the floor.

He found himself holding Kayura in his arms, the girl clutching his robes in a vice-like grip as she sobbed into his chest. "It's okay, Kayura," he soothed, smoothing out her hair as a way to placate her. "You're safe now. It's okay."

She shook her head frantically, crying even harder. "N-no… Sekhmet… He…"

"Sekhmet will be alright," he immediately replied, although he wasn't so sure of that answer himself. Looking down at the youngest of the three ex-warlords, Dais frowned at his pale skin and sweat-soaked hair. _What the hell happened to the two of you??_

"It… It did something… to him…" 

She was shaking more, and Dais had to place his palm against the small of her back to steady her. "Who did?"

"T-The laughter…" 

Dais' eyebrows furrowed. _The laughter?_ He remained quiet, letting Kayura talk. 

"It… did something… to hurt him. I don't know how… He passed out, and I tried to wake him… But he won't! He won't wake up! …And I don't know what to do, Dais! I… I saw him die! In my dreams… I saw him… I saw Sekhmet…" __

"He's not going to die, Kayura," he spoke firmly. "You know Sekhmet's stronger than that." 

He felt her nod, her cries quieting down to a few hiccups as she settled against his chest, all of a sudden feeling tired. And soon enough, she fell asleep.__

Dais watched over the girl in his arms. His gaze occasionally switched from the head of long raven-blue hair under his chin to the prone form of his comrade-in-arms lying next to him. He couldn't sense that there was anything wrong with Sekhmet, other than a nagging sense of discomfort and heat in the back of his mind that was beginning to be bothersome. As far as he could tell, his life was not in danger. _But for Sekhmet to get knocked out…_ He scanned over his body. Then checked the state of his aura_ …without any physical injury, or mental at that…_ It didn't make sense.  

A fine white eyebrow rose in the direction of his bed. Cale had stopped snoring. 

"How long are you going to lie there?" 

The blankets stirred, Cale swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes were void of any humor or sleep. Only gravity. "It unnerves me…" He leaned forward, folding his hands between his legs. "…to see her like that."

He smiled ruefully, looking down at Kayura. "Yeah. It's… different. Now that she's no longer a first-class bitch." 

Cale laughed dryly. 

The silence continued, each man lost in their own thoughts. Cale got up after a moment, walking over to the trio in the middle of the room. He knelt down beside Sekhmet, reaching over to feel his pulse. Cale's lips moved silently, counting the beats of the man's heart before pulling away and shaking his head. He bit on his bottom lip, eyes moving restlessly from Kayura's sleeping form to the shakujo lying on the floor. Dais continued to watch him, recognizing his behavior. 

He waited. 

Cale's hand clenched as he slammed his fist into the floorboard, cursing under his breath. "Our fifth day and already this **shit**."

"No one said this was going to be easy," Dais answered quietly.

"Yeah, but…!!" He looked down at his friends. He considered them as such now, he realized. Maybe even family. Yes, he thought of them as family. _Some big brother I turned out to be!_ he growled bitterly. _Something happened to them. They were in danger and I wasn't even there!!_

Dais felt his frustration. That same anger coursed through his own veins. No one said their task was going to be easy… But by God, no one said it was going to be this hard. 

~+~+~+~+~

**And now… For something random…**

The soft glow of the monitor flickered in the dim lighting of the study. Strangely enough, no one was sitting in front of the computer. 

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by a muffled call. "Lykouleon?"

Silence answered the person's call, since there was no one in the room to answer him. Except for possible wandering spirits. But we won't get into that.

The name was called a second time before the knob was turned, letting in the light of the hallway along with a young man with long, raven hair, pointed ears, and a gentle countenance. He looked around, saw that the room was empty, and then approached the screen with curiosity.

"Hmm, what's this?" The man took hold of the mouse and clicked a few times, scrolling through the document. His eyes widened, a smile spreading across his lips. _Who would have guessed he did _this_ in his free time._ He sat down at the desk, clicking on a few more things. _Not bad reviews either._

"Ruwalk!!" 

The Yellow Dragon Officer jumped to his feet. "Alfeegi!" He moved to block the screen from view, knowing very well that if Alfeegi discovered that… well, it'd just be bad if he did. 

"Don't scare me like that," Ruwalk breathed, sneaking his hand behind his back to shut off the monitor. 

Alfeegi did not seem too happy. "What are you doing in the Lord's study??"

"Well… I came in to drop in some papers!" He patted the rather **small** stack that was sitting next to him, hoping that the Chief Secretary of the Dragon Tribe wouldn't notice that those papers had been there since this morning. "Are you looking for the Dragon Lord?"

With an audible sign that indicated that he was, and for a very long time now, Alfeegi moved to massage his temples. "Yes, have you seen him?"

At that moment, the Dragon Queen, having had overheard the question while walking by, popped her head into the study, smiling brightly. "Oh, he went off to Faerie Forest." Raseleane blinked at the stunned looks the two were giving her. "What? He didn't tell you?"

"Oh for the love of…!!" Alfeegi excused himself from Her Majesty's presence, then stormed down the halls mumbling to himself. 

"Oh my…" Raseleane raised her palm to her cheek. "I hope he doesn't get in trouble."

Ruwalk sweatdropped. "I think it's too late for that, Your Highness."


	4. Second Target

_"Behind Dynasty walls, the power to shatter one's sanity lies sleeping…"_

Shattered

_(Inspired by Weiß Kreuz)_

Written by Lord Lykouleon

Act I ~ Preservation Of Memories

**+Chapter Three+**

_Second Target_

[The Dynasty: March 24, 1989]

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _"He's been out for two days!" _Tap! Tap! Tap! _Pause. _Tap! Tap…_

"Don't worry about it. His fever's gone, and his heart rate is steady."

_Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap… _"But what if he doesn't wake up?" _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"He'll wake up. All of his vital signs are strong. There is no reason that he won't wake up."

Another pause. Then… _Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dais gritted his teeth, letting the scroll he was reading roll back with an audible snap. "Kayura!"

She stopped pacing in the middle of the room, turning towards her companion. "What?"

"Will you **stop** doing that?? It's irritating." He softened his expression upon seeing her hurt look. She did not mean to distract him.

He sighed to himself, going back to his work. _Kayura has been restless and inattentive since that incident two days ago._ He couldn't really blame her. From what he could gather, the encounter with the unknown force at that door had been traumatizing, to say the least. _The door…_ His one good eye narrowed behind locks of soft, white hair. Kayura's vision… His brief dream that same night… It was not a coincidence. 

Something… **dangerous** was hidden behind that door. _But what? _He went over the blueprints with Cale that very day, scrutinizing the Northwest Passage and all surrounding areas. Strangely enough, all the maps excluded the hallway they were looking for, as if it never existed. One scroll did contain a sketch of the passageway, unfinished. But what lay hidden behind the door was an absolute mystery.

They were going to examine the place themselves, Dais wanting to confirm with his own eyes that the door that laid hidden in the corridor was the same one he saw in his dream. But Kayura, upon hearing of their plans, adamantly refused to let them go near it. She wouldn't even allow the Dynasty Soldiers to approach it, giving the order to seal the surrounding area with barricades and spirit wards. Dais thought she was overreacting, but she seemed quite lucid when she had snapped at them, threatening to throw them both in the dungeon if they disobeyed. Cale was livid at her audacity, but Dais had convinced him to concede to her wishes.

Since then, he has been researching the numerous scrolls within the Dynasty's extensive library, trying to find a connection between the door and the empire's dark past. But so far, nothing. The only thing he could gather was that the corridor was a hallway that was included in the original construction plan of the castle, but for some reason was never finished. 

_Our lack of any solid lead is making everyone tense._ He eyed Kayura, who had started pacing again across the wood floor. _Kayura can't focus on anything other than Sekhmet and everyone else's safety, and Cale is becoming more snappish and withdrawn with each passing hour._ With Sekhmet out of commission and himself only half attentive to his own duties, Cale had to cover for the lot of them. And the former Warlord of Corruption was having a hard time of it. 

_It doesn't help that he and Kayura continue to cross each other._ Cale was the one person who would not hold his tongue, whether it be out of propriety or for his own sake. And he had gotten into several arguments with the young Ancient about her negligence, arguments that she was not too appreciative about. 

_We're falling apart._ Dais frowned sadly, shaking his head. _One week, and we're falling apart._ He had to do something.

Rolling up the scroll he was reading, he tied up the cord and set it aside, his sudden movement grabbing the girl's attention. She stopped pacing once again, gazing at the older man curiously. 

"Kayura, why don't you go for a walk?" he suggested.

A raven blue eyebrow rose, confused by the suggestion. "If you didn't want me in the room, you could have just said so."

He shook his head, folding his hands on top of the table. "What I mean is… why don't you take a break. Walk around. Relax…"

A strangled laugh escaped her lips. As if she could really relax walking around the—

"In the Moral Realm."

Her mouth closed, staring at him in shocked bewilderment. "What?"

"Visit downtown Shinjuku," he said. "Walk around the shops… You know, enjoy some of the pleasantries the mortals have to offer."

By this time, Kayura's face was turning red, her hands clutched tightly at her sides. "You want me to **enjoy **myself while an unknown **threat** lies within our walls? While everyone is working so hard? While one of my generals lie in a bed, **poisoned** by an enemy that we know nothing about!?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "That's exactly what I want you to do."

Now she was speechless.

"Kayura…" Dais began, leaning his elbows on the top of the mahogany wood surface. "We're at a standstill whether we like it or not. There's not much else we can do until we get this cleared up, or at least minimized to a controllable level. Sekhmet's going to wake up in a day or two. I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up right now. His armor's power makes his body resilient against illnesses like this, and the poison has been completely removed from his body." He rose from his seat on the floor, straightening out his clothes in preparation to leave. "When he does wake up, we'll have an easier time figuring this out since he knows more about the castle and its history than I do. Until then, we should take it easy, and **not** panic." He gave the girl a meaningful look. "You've been on edge since that incident in the Northwest Passage. We'll need your help to get through this, and it won't happen if you're always tense."

She slowly nodded her head, comprehension dawning. His words rang a sense of truth that was absolutely clear to her. "You're right.  I've been more of a hindrance than a help lately."

"It's not your fault," Dais reassured her. "If anything, you took it pretty well."

"Thanks for lying," she laughed, shaking her head. "I think a visit to the Mortal Realm **would** do me some good." Kayura turned to him. "You and Cale will be alright on your own?"

Dais smiled, recognizing part of the 'normal' Kayura resurfacing again. She was going to be fine. "Yeah. You go ahead. We'll be right here when you get back."

She nodded again, and then left the room. 

Dais lingered for a while, studying the properties of the room that he had become so accustomed to for the past two days. He sighed to himself and stepped out of the door.__

It wasn't too hard to find Cale. The ex-warlord was in the armory, supervising the inventory count and inspecting some of the weaponry himself. He was in the middle of hearing a report from one of the soldiers that helped him oversee the reconstruction work when Dais stepped into the room, leaning casually against the door frame. 

"Busy day, isn't it?" 

Cale glanced over his shoulder, realized it was Dais, and turned back to the soldier before him. "Carry on. I'll be there shortly after the arms inspection."

"You know, I could finish up here, if you want," Dais offered.

The man declined. "No thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"Right," he nodded once. "Don't want anyone doing your job." _Because that's how Sekhmet got hurt._

Cale stiffened, then laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "No tact at all. I thought you had more diplomacy than that."

"Don't tell me you blame yourself." He chuckled, noting the dark look that crossed Cale's face. "Your guilt trips are worse than Kayura's."

"Thanks for pointing that out to me," he barked, storming up to him. "Next time, wait till I ask for your opinion before shooting off your mouth." With that, Cale walked past Dais, his shoulder brushing roughly against the former Warlord of Illusion. The white-haired man watched him go, a look of exasperation crossing his face. But he didn't pursue him. This was one person that he couldn't reach through words.

_The nerve of him._ Heavy armor clad footsteps traversed the halls, more menacing with the force of each step, powered by anger… and guilt. Cale snorted, running a hand through his disheveled blue hair. _Damn you, Dais._ He couldn't hide anything from him. From the Master of Illusions… there was no hiding.

Cale stopped, trying to calm himself. He couldn't very well manage his duties in this state, although that hasn't stopped him in the past before. He took a deep breath, and relaxed. That's when he realized where he was. 

He gazed at the entrance to Sekhmet's room, the fusuma slightly open to let some air flow in. Without hesitation, he stepped inside the room.

The lights were dim, soft candles illuminating the room with a hazy sort of yellow. A calm setting. Cale stepped up to the ex-warlord's bedside, watching the young warrior's chest rise and fall in slow, rhythmic breaths underneath the sheets. Though Sekhmet was naturally pale-skinned, there was more color in his face. A good sign. _He should be waking up soon._

Cale lowered his head, dark clouds of remorse beginning to rise from the depths of his haggard spirit. "This shouldn't have happened." He gritted his teeth, looking at his fallen comrade in shame. **_I_**_ should have been the one that… _

His expression hardened, his nodachi materializing in his hand. "I'll get them," he vowed. "Whoever it is… I'll get them for this."

He bowed once, then turned on his heels and strode out of the room. 

Through the dark hallways, past the barricades and spirit wards, Cale entered Death's Frozen Breath, a torch held high in one hand, sword drawn ready in the other. 

He walked. Deeper and deeper he went. But unlike the first time, the torch did not burn out. And the energies that had soaked the very air of the passageway, the dark auras that had poisoned Sekhmet, were not present. It was just a simple hallway leading to a sealed door at the end. 

Cale stopped in front of the door, eyes narrowed in loathing. He raised his sword and pointed it at the decaying wood. "I know you're in there, coward!!! Come out!!"

There was no reply. Only an eerie silence. He waited.

The torchlight suddenly flickered, disturbed by some unknown wind. Cale watched at the flames battled against its unseen attacker, before the might of the gale was too much, and it was snuffed out. 

Darkness enveloped him. Then the hallway burned with black, unholy light, the aligning torch lamps dancing in quiet mockery. Cale gritted his teeth, grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands. "Come on!!" he cried, challenging the invisible threat that stood before him. "Fight me!!"

As a reply, the door began to creak open. The lights dimmed, the hallway growing darker, and darker as the door continued to open at its leisurely pace, the sound grating on Cale's nerves, making him sweat in anticipation. His breathing became rugged and his knees were weak. _What is this?_ He blinked, starting to feel a dull pounding sensation at his temples. _Is this fear?_

No. It couldn't be that. As the pain in his head intensified, he knew it couldn't be that. 

"Ugh." The nodachi clattered to the floor, Cale dropping to his knees, clutching at his head. _This pain…_ He cried out, the throbbing turning into a stabbing sensation, striking his mind, making his vision double over. _This pain… I can't…!_

Then the door stopped creaking… And the lights blew out.  

"What were you **thinking**?!"

There was no reply. Kayura continued to pace back and forth across the room. 

"You could have been killed! And you're calling **me** irresponsible??"

"It was a bad choice, alright," Cale grounded out, his eyes following the Ancient's ever moving form. 

They were in Cale's room. All three of them. Dais had found the former Warlord of Corruption lying unconscious at the base of the door several hours after they had first talked. Kayura had found out when she returned, after Cale had come to, that he had gone to the Northwest Passage by himself.

She stopped pacing, looking at the blue-haired man incredulously. "Bad choice?? Cale! I **told** you not to go **near** it!!"

"Well, I couldn't wait any longer!" he cried out, rising to his feet. "There is something potentially dangerous within our own castle walls, strong enough to take out an armor bearer, and we're just letting it **sit** there while we run around like we have our heads cut off! What have we learned since we first discovered its existence?? Huh? Nothing!!" 

"Oh, and I suppose running in their blindly is a **better** alterative?" Kayura crossed her arms, eyes glaring. "Tell me Cale. What have you learned about that door from your little escapade today?" she demanded. "I'm sure we're **much** more knowledgeable now about our enemy's capabilities than we were ten minutes ago."

"At least **I** did something!" he yelled.

"Yeah! I'll say you did!" she shouted back. "You risked your life needlessly and possibly placed the rest of us in more danger!!"

That silenced the room.

Cale bit back on his tongue, all comebacks gone from his voice as he stared into Kayura's eyes. That one phrase—that reality—cut him deeper than the pain he felt mere hours ago. Silently, he left the room, slamming the fusuma shut with such force that the walls shook from his departure. 

"I think you struck a little too deep," Dais said after a moment.

She sighed softly. "I must really be an idiot if I need you to tell me that." Without another word, Kayura retreated back to her own quarters, leaving Dais alone.

He ran his fingers through his hair, somehow thankful that he didn't have to worry about stress turning the strands white. He shook his head again, gazing around the room. _We're falling apart… and I'm stuck playing mediator._ He frowned, blowing at some of the snow white locks that fell over his eyes. "Great."

The sliding door of Sekhmet's room opened, closing softly behind the visitor who'd often come to see how the young ex-warlord was doing. Cale leaned against the fusuma, eyes hidden behind his dark bangs as he started at the floor, lost in thought. Kayura was right. He did place them all in danger. 

Cale took in breath, suddenly leaning heavily against the back wall, clutching at his chest, then his head. _No… No!_ He slammed his head back against the hard wood frame, sinking down to the floor as a numbing pain engulfed his entire body. He heard the laughter ringing, taunting in the back of his mind. He gritted his teeth. _I won't let you!_

Panting for breath, sweating like mad, he tried to suppress the pain—suppress the laughter—shutting his eyes tight to the world around him. And soon, it subsided. 

Cale placed his palms against his face, pushing back his matted blue hair as his senses slowly returned to him. He had won this battle. So far, so good.

_I'm not placing them in danger… I refuse._

[Koji Residence: March 24, 1989]

The air was cool that early spring night. The breeze just a few degrees lower than the temperature outside. It felt great against the young man's face, and he basked in it, enjoying how it swayed around him. 

Then the pain came back, and he flinched.

He touched the side of his head, gingerly massaging his temple. The second time today he was overwhelmed by a spitting headache. _What's wrong with me?_

"Sage?"

He turned around. Mia was standing in the balcony doorway, looking at him worriedly. 

"Another headache?" she asked, coming up to his side. 

"Yeah," he lowered his hand and leaned against the railing. 

"Should we get you to a doctor?"

"No. It's not that bad."

"Are you sure?" She turned to face him. "I'm starting to worry about you. I mean after what happened two days ago—"

"I'm fine," he reassured her, giving her his best smile. "And that incident on Friday was because of the weather."

"The **weather**?" 

He nodded. 

Mia raised an eyebrow. "The weather made you pass out with a 101 degree fever."

The way she said it made it sound absurd, even to him, and he turned away from her gaze, pretending to be preoccupied with the view from the balcony. She allowed him his quiet solitude for a little while, both just standing, staring out into the horizon. Then Mia spoke again.

"I think you should see a doctor."

"Mia…"

"To prove that there's nothing wrong." She met his eyes. "Go to a doctor, and show him how healthy you are. …Unless you have something to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything," he replied squarely.

"Then prove it."

"I don't have to, Mia." He sighed, turning half of his body to face her. "People get headaches all the time. And that fever lasted for less than three hours. You're worrying over nothing."

"Am I? …Sage, you told me that, as a child, you got sick a lot."

"And your point is?"

"Well, don't you think it's strange that, since then, you've been perfectly healthy, and it's only now that you're feeling ill? **After** the Dynasty War?"

His eyes narrowed in contemplation. _Just what is she implying? _

"I'm just saying that, we should check it out, you know." She smiled a bit, turning her eyes away. "I don't want anything happening to you."

Sage stared at her for a moment, watching as she fidgeted with her fingers distractedly. He looked out across the balcony again, and smirked. "Alright."

Mia blinked, whirling around. "You **will**?"

"Yeah." He nodded, briefly placing his hand on her shoulder before walking away. "I will."

_Mmm… I can't help but smile every time I think of that memory. At that point in time, I didn't know **what** I felt about that particular Ronin. There was just something there… And I think we both knew it. I guess that's what made me push for him to see a doctor. When he did, however, nothing showed up. Sage was perfectly healthy, as he was trying to prove to me that night at the balcony. But none of us considered that his sudden bouts of illness had to do with events happening in the Nether Realm. It was the first week, after all. True, the guys were still guarded, looking out for signs of a threat from an evil force. It's hard to get used to not having to look behind your back or stay on alert for a possible attack when that's all you've been doing for the last year. But it was the first week… How can **anyone** carry in their hearts the possibility that something they worked so hard to achieve could spiral downhill so soon so fast? Especially when that thought-to-be unreachable goal of peace was all they ever wanted… was the victory they claimed that day when Talpa was vanquished forever. It's hard to harbor those kind of doubts in your mind when you're so happy. …We should have been more careful. …We should have read the signs._

~+~+~+~+~

**A note from the author…**

Greetings and salutations! 

As you all know, I am Lord Lykouleon. I humbly apologize for not delivering this message to you in person, but as the Dragon Lord, I have business to attend to. Plus my Chief Secretary has banned me from all communication with the outside world. (Alfeegi found out that I sneaked out of the castle that last time.) This chapter was uploaded to you by my Secretary of State, Ruwalk, who is a good friend of mine. (And also more lenient than Alfeegi.) So again, I apologize for not being there in person.

I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. I'm also interested to know if any of the readers out there lean more towards the Ronins or former Dark Warlords. Just want to get a demographic of my audience. And don't worry. Ruwalk will sneak the mail into my office.

Your humble fanfic author,

Lykouleon


	5. Fragment Of Normality

_"Behind Dynasty walls, the power to shatter one's sanity lies sleeping…"_

Shattered

_(Inspired by Weiß Kreuz)_

Written by Lord Lykouleon

Act I ~ Preservation Of Memories

**+Chapter Four+**

_Fragment Of Normality_

_It wasn't till mid summer that we got our first hint of a real problem. By then everyone had settled down. Like I mentioned before, the guys were a bit edgy at the close of the war. They'd never admit it, but I'd see the little things that they'd do… Ryo unexplainably turning around to look across the front yard… Sage keeping vigil by a window or a door whenever all of us were together… Rowen waking up earlier… Though only half an hour, it's still a change. Cye was generally stressed and Kento got jumpy whenever we went into the city. But by the time that weeks turned into months and still no signs of a Talpa reincarnate or whatnot, they started to lower their guard. I could tell that they were more comfortable and at ease with themselves and the world around them. It was a nice change… Made me feel like the war was really over… But it was their laid back attitudes that tipped me off. When they began to switch back to their wary selves… I noticed it immediately. Ironically, the subtle change didn't occur in all of them. Just two… Rowen and Sage._

[Han'a High: July 08, 1989]

"No, that is impossible."

"But it **is** possible. Within the dimensions of reality it **is** possible!"

"Mr. Hashiba." Sensei Yuko crossed his arms over his chest, pressing the bridge of his glasses up his nose with the butt end of his dry erase marker. "I am aware that you are a genius, but what you claim cannot be true within the confinements of geometry. Triangles **cannot** be formed by three 90 degree angles. The very property that **defines** a triangle does not allow it. Triangles cannot exceed 180 degrees."

"I am aware of that," the boy stated from his seat. "But, if you take it out of its two dimensional status—"

"**Then**_,_ it is no longer a triangle," the teacher countered. "Take it out of its two dimensions and it becomes a pyramid." 

"That's not what I meant. If you take the properties of a square, which consist of four 90 degree angles, and apply it on a much grander scale—let's say the latitude and longitude lines of the earth—you **can** form a triangle with three right angles."

"Well, then Mr. Hashiba. Since you are so convinced of the validity of your theory…" Sensei Yuko held out his dry erase marker, pointing it directly at Rowen. "Prove it."

He stood up defiantly, accepting the challenge. "I will." 

"Oh boy." Ryo watched as Rowen made his way to the front of the room, taking Sensei's marker and sketching a sphere on the board. "There he goes again." He put a hand to his face, leaning slightly to the side. "Do you think he's bullshitting?"

Sage was in the middle of writing some prose, taking the break in the lecture to get a head start on that night's homework. "Rowen?" He scoffed. "No, he's very much convinced of this one."

Ryo looked over the blonde for a moment, thinking to himself before he spoke again in a dry, knowing tone. "You've heard this theory before, haven't you?"

"Argued every aspect of it last night," he replied, his voice equally level. Sage then directed his companion back to the board. "You should pay attention. It's going to get interesting."

"Hmm. You mean the theory?"

"No, I mean how Rowen's going to convince Sensei that the laws governing geometry are only theoretical, since they can't be duplicated in real life 100% of the time."

"Hey, if the stuff we're learning in geometry isn't true, doesn't that mean that this class is pointless?" Kento asked, leaning forward in his desk, joining in on the conversation. "We shouldn't be getting any homework then." 

"Doesn't matter." Ryo turned towards the Chinese boy, getting more comfortable in his seat. "Either way, Sensei's not going to give us any assignments." He motioned towards the washboard where their teacher and Rowen were having their own personal debate in the name of applied mathematics. "He'll be too busy arguing with Rowen to notice when the bell rings."

"Gotta thank boy genius for that," Kento grinned. "He's the most effective teacher-distracter I have **ever** seen." 

"And he doesn't even know that he's doing it." Sage set his pen down, his friends' chatter being more tempting than his English homework. "He's a genius alright, but in my opinion, he's lacking some good common sense."

"Unless it has to do with battle strategies," Ryo added in.

He gave his onetime leader a hard look. "Since when did knowing how to take out demon soldiers fall under the 'common sense' category?"

"Since it became 'common' to us."

Sage rolled his eyes. "Now that was just lame."

Ryo had to agree with that. "Kento, you have **got** to write some new material."

"Hey, my material is working for me just fine," he huffed. "And who are you to judge? You—" he looked directly at Sage. "—have no sense of humor. And you—" he then turned to Ryo. "—laugh at practically anything you hear."

"I do not!"

"Excuse me, but aside from the thing about Ryo not being able to discern between a good joke and a bad one—" Said boy turned to glare indignantly at Sage. "—you are mistaken. I **do** have a sense of humor."

"A very dry one."

"A sense of humor, nonetheless."

"Although I am in the middle of something right now…" Sensei Yuko began, arms crossed over his chest. "Do not think that I cannot hear you three in the back." The boys quickly stopped their chatter, trying to look busy at their desks. Sensei Yuko surveyed the room, seeing that the other students also shifted to look less conspicuous, not wanting to be singled out as well. Raising an eyebrow, he turned back to the board. "Homework for tonight is page 283. Problems 1 to 50." 

There was a collective groan from all of the students. "You don't have to thank me. Thank Mr. Sanada, Mr. Date, and Mr. Rei Fuan for your assignment."

Sage made a conscious effort to hide his face when dark glares were directed towards him and his friends. Ryo slumped in his seat, turning red, and Kento was laughing nervously behind him. 

But the Chinese boy's embarrassment didn't last long, Kento leaning forward to whisper in Ryo's ear. "I think I've found Talpa's match."

The raven-haired boy snorted, chocking back on his laughter, but his action was too loud in the suddenly quiet room and Sensei Yuko once again turned around to face his class. "Make that 1 to 100." The protest from the students was louder this time. "And you two will have a quiz on this material first thing tomorrow morning."

"**What?!**" Kento cried out. Ryo visibly paled.

"Mr. Rei Fuan, is there something **else** you'd like to say?"

He quieted down, grumbling out his reply. "No, Sensei."

"Good." He turned back to the board, examining the diagram that Rowen had drawn out. "It's on a curved surface."

"But it's a triangle."

"But it's on a curved surface," he insisted.

"But you can't deny that it's a triangle." Rowen pointed out. "A triangle with 270 degrees. See—" He uncapped the marker and traced out the path he drew on the spherical shape representing to Earth. "—you start at one of the poles—" He pointed to the north. "—and travel directly due south to the equator. One side of the triangle. Then—" The point changed direction. "—turn exactly 90 degrees to the left and go due east. Second side. Turn again another 90 degrees due north and it leads right back up to the north pole, where you first started. Third side." He capped the marker and smiled triumphantly at his teacher. "And voila. A triangle."

"That is **not** a triangle."

"It looks like a triangle. Look." Rowen pointed to all three corners. "Three sides, all touching. Doesn't that meet the qualifications of a triangle."

"Triangles also have 180 and **only** 180 degrees."

"Well, it's not a square."

_Whi~r!_ Sage blinked, turning away from the amusing dispute to see a small red blur speed across the floor. _Whi~r! _

"What are you doing??" Sage hissed under his breath, watching as the palm-sized remote controlled car weaved in and out of the desk and chair legs. 

"I'm bored," Kento replied back, turning the dial of his remote, making the car veer hard to the left. 

"You're going to get us into more trouble. Cut it out."

"Suck it."

Sage growled, but didn't say anything, deciding to leave Kento to his own moronic devices. 

Kento nudge the base of Ryo's chair with his foot, leaning in when the boy turned slightly to his call. "Hey, what do you think of Rina over there?"

"She's cute," Ryo answered, then added when Kento's silence pressed him to say more, "But a bitch."

Kento grinned. "Watch this."

The miniature sports car turned towards Rina's seat, the toy stationed underneath another student's desk nearby. He continued to fidget with the controls, wanting to get the angle just right. The grin on his face widened when the front of the car stared directly down the girl's slanted book bag. 

Eyes sparkling in plain mischief, Kento gunned the little motor in the car, the red vehicle speeding across the tiles. And using the strap of the bag as its own personal ramp, the toy shot through the air, brushing by the base of Rina's shin. _Whi~r!_

"Aaaahh!!" She shrieked, jumping out of her seat and inevitably, forcing back the desk behind her, which in turned slammed into the stomach of the unsuspecting boy behind her. Chaos soon ensured at that far corner of the classroom, some other girls trying to calm Rina as she clamored around hysterically about some kind of rat and a few other students checking on the boy, Josten, to see if he was alright. The remainder of the class was laughing at the scene. 

Kento had a grin so wide that it almost looked like it circled around his entire head as he secretly slapped Ryo a high five. He was ready to steer his little car home when a shadow fell over his desk. The room had fallen deathly quiet. 

He looked up to see Sensei Yuko standing in the isle, arms on his hips and a not too pleasant frown on his face. Kento grinned sheepishly, sinking in his chair as all eyes were on him. Busted.

"Man!! I can't believe he took my car!!"

The wail was heard across the cafeteria, making heads turn. But once they saw that it was Kento, they turned their heads back. Word got around fast of that little 'incident' in Sensei Yuko's geometry class. And it had only been during third period.

"I had warned you."

Kento stuck his head up in the air. "Yeah, yeah. I know. But… **why **did he have to take my **car**!! It didn't do anything!! If Sensei wanted to punish someone, it should have been **me**!!!!"

Sage rolled his eyes as they approached their usual table, Rowen and Cye already there. The auburn-haired upperclassman gave Kento a stern look. "Will you pipe down?? Half of the school already knows about what happened this morning. There's no need to broadcast it to the other half."

Kento stuck his tongue out at the British boy, but complied, broodingly scarfing down his food in record time. 

"Why are you concerned, Cye?" Sage asked, sitting across from Rowen and a bit **farther** away from Kento. "**You** weren't unfortunate enough to be a part of that entire fiasco."

"It's called, guilt by association."

"Hey!!"

"Kento! That's **sick**! Close your mouth!!"

Kento closed his mouth, but then that impish gene of his suddenly kicked in and he leaned forward into Cye's face, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue, food and all. Cye had his jaw hanging agape, twisted in horror at the disgusting sight. Sage, despite his seat on the other side of the table, also shared witness to Kento's take on 'seafood' and cringed. 

Kento pulled back into his seat and swallowed his food, a smug grin on his face at both of their expressions. Simultaneously, Cye and Sage pushed their trays away. 

"That… was repulsive." 

"Ugh! Kento!!" Cye shook his head, starting to feel slightly nauseated.

Ryo walked up to their table, finally arriving with his lunch, and taking the seat between Kento and Sage. "Hey guys." He looked around the table, catching the disgusted looks Sage and Cye had and the unusually happy one on Kento. "Did I… miss something?"

"Yes," Cye replied, massaging his temples.

"Don't worry about it." Ryo turned to look at Sage, who had a strained look on his face. "Consider yourself **lucky** that you weren't here."

Dark eyebrows rose in confusion. "O~kay."

"Hey Sage, are ya gonna eat that?" 

"No Rowen. Knock yourself out."

"Cool." A hand sneaked out from behind the book he was reading and snagged the side of Sage's tray, pulling it towards him. Pale, violet eyes regarded the scene curiously, finally realizing this to be the first time Rowen spoke ever since they arrived at their table. 

His gaze fell on the front cover of the thick paperback that current occupied the youth's mind, reading the title. _Time and You: A collection of essays on the art of time travel._ "Rowen, what are you reading?"

He lowered the book, opening his mouth to speak when he suddenly found himself incapable of talking, courtesy of Cye. "Don't you even dare," he warned, his hand still clamped tight over Rowen's mouth. His threatening glare was then leveled at Sage. "Ask him later, okay? I'd **really** appreciate it, if you'd ask him later."

The blonde blinked, briefly dumbfounded at the request before comprehension began to show in his eyes. "Did he distract your physics teacher with this topic?"

Ryo swallowed abruptly when Cye nodded, almost chocking on his drink. "**What??**"

"Isn't his physics class right after our geometry one?" Kento whispered to Ryo, who was gawking at Rowen in utter amazement.

"Do you argue with **every** teacher on campus??" Rowen had tried to answer, but Cye still had his mouth gagged. 

"So for how long?" Sage asked curiously.

"**All** period." Three sets of eyes widened at the response. "It wasn't the **normal** 'Sensei, I was wondering…' type of question because our teacher didn't lecture today. Instead we had an open debate on **any** subject having to do with theoretical science and guess what I had spent talking about—no, let me correct that—**listening** to for the past **hour**."

"How it's possible to time travel in our day and age," Sage remarked, giving Rowen a dry look. The boy only shrugged his shoulders in his defense.

Cye finally removed his hand, sitting back down with a sigh. "I'm thoroughly convinced that we can time travel now when I distinctly remember that I was on the **opposing** side of the argument. …Isn't that sad?"

"So, you mean to say that I actually **convinced** you to my side?" Rowen asked.

Cye eyed him warily. "I'm going to say 'yes' for right now because if I don't, you're going to reopen the debate we just had in class, and I don't feel like hearing it."

Ryo leaned in to his right. "Isn't Cye supposed to be the resident nice guy among us?"

"He is," Kento said. "Just… not when he's fed up, cooking, or sarcastic."

"You forgot tired," Sage pitched in.

"Yeah. That too."

"Ah."

Cye gave each of them a hard glare, and the three wisely kept quiet. 

"So…" Rowen stashed his book away, stealing some fries off of Ryo's tray. "What's our agenda for today?"

"Arcade!!" Kento immediately hollered, shooting both of his fists in the air. Ryo nodded in agreement.

"Kento and I have a score to settle against one of the machines."

"Oh? Which one?"

"House of the Dead," Kento replied. "The zombie hordes kicked our asses three-fourths into the game. So we're in for some hard payback."

"Well, have fun."

"What?? You guys aren't coming with us??"

"Incase you've forgotten," Cye began. "I have class at the university today."

"You mean you have a date."

"I have **class**," he emphasized, staring pointedly at Kento.

"With Juli~ne," he sang tauntingly. "You're little honey mu~ffin."

There was a pause. Then Kento bolted out of his seat, Cye in hot pursuit with his physics book raised threateningly in one hand. Ryo, Rowen, and Sage, along with the rest of the students eating in the cafeteria, watched the chase with mild interest as Kento continued to tease Cye, screaming out Juline's name until Cye had enough and threw his text book at him. The hardcover slammed into the wall behind him, missing his head by a few inches, but the sound of the impact was enough to startle him, Kento pausing for a moment. That was enough time for Cye to close the distance, and by the time Kento regained his senses and ran out of the cafeteria door, Cye had tackled him around the legs and both boys skidded out of the room, yelling and screaming at each other the entire way.

While the screams and shouts continued outside of the cafeteria doors, everyone else had resumed their lunch, the excitement over for the moment. Rowen had continued to pick off food from what remained on everyone else's trays while Ryo and Sage kept their gazes on the double doors that their two friends had fallen through.

"Do you think…" Ryo began after a moment's pause. "…that we're doomed to a life of violence?"

"Looks like it." 

"So…" Rowen folded his hands together, looking at the two of them with an inquisitive smirk. "What are we doing after school?"

"Sa~ge!!" 

"Whine at me **one** more time and so help me I will **throw** you out of this car."

Rowen pouted, throwing himself against his seat in annoyance. "You could have let me play just one more game."

"With **who's** money?"

"…Okay, you made your point." He folded his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling of Sage's Honda Accord, the pearl green Coupe a fitting present for the speed-driven teenager. Was it only last month that they celebrated his 16th birthday? "I still don't understand why we needed to leave early. Ryo and Kento were still there."

"Between eating and killing zombies, if we had waited for them, we would have been there all afternoon. Besides, they said they were going to take the subway back, like they **planned**. It was **you **who wanted to go to the arcade all of a sudden."

"Well **excuse** me for acting on the whim of things," he huffed, crossing his arms. "You need to learn to loosen up. It'd do you some good."

Sage was about to give a rebuttal to that remark when a soft giggle from the back seat grabbed both of their attention. "Strata and Halo arguing? I never would have guessed."

"**Kayura!?**" Rowen jumped at the sudden appearance of the young Ancient, Sage responding in the same manner. And in his surprise, the car pitched to the left. "Sage!! Watch out!!"

He jerked the wheel and swerved back into his lane, narrowly avoiding a collision with the car next to them. Sage ignored the driver's insults and pulled up to the sidewalk, shifting the car into park before massaging his temples. 

Kayura blinked innocently at Sage, unaware of the trouble she had just caused. "Wow. Strata's right. You **are** tense. You should try to relax."

"Kayura," Rowen called gently, hoping that the tone of his voice would somehow offset how sharp Sage's was going to be. As calm as the blonde was in **normal** circumstances, a girl magically appearing in his back seat was **not** normal, and it didn't help that her stunt had nearly killed the three of them. "Please, explain to us what you're doing here."

"In my **car**," Sage added not too nicely. 

Kayura looked down at her fingers, suddenly finding interest in the glossy shimmer of her long nails. "I need to speak with you."

"Okay," Rowen said after a moment, motioning in the direction that they were traveling. "We're heading towards the manor right now, so—"

"No," she shook her head. "Not all of you. Just… you two." 

Both boys exchanged looks, Sage being the one to speak, now that he had adequate time to calm down. "Kayura, is there something wrong in the Nether Realm?" 

"No," she immediately replied, then retracted her answer. "Well, yes. I mean…" Kayura sighed, lowering her head. "…I'd like to hear what you think before I decide on anything, if that's alright."

"I guess that's fair," Rowen agreed. "But why speak to us?"

"Because…" Kayura pause, wanting to formulate her words properly. "I've gone over this with the ex-warlords a million times and we haven't gotten any headway. I need a different opinion. And to be honest… of the five, the two of you possess a very sharp intuition and an insight that I believe are part of the reason why you won the war." She met each of their eyes, her own dark ones serious and imploring. "And it's those same abilities that I'm asking you to use for me right now. …I need your help."

Gazes shifted and moved, Kayura keeping her own gaze firmly on them, watching and waiting. They were unsure of what to do. She knew her request was sudden, and for her to appear to them like this when the last time they saw each other there were battle lines drawn between them… She just hoped that her own instincts weren't wrong in asking two Ronin Warriors for assistance. 

Finally, they nodded to each other, as if sealing a pact, and Rowen turned to face Lady Kayura. "We're going to find a more comfortable place to talk," he told her, a playful smirk on his face. "How does a stroll in the park sound to you?"

She smiled back. "Perfect."

~+~+~+~+~

**Reference Note:**

The theory that Rowen Hashiba is trying to prove to his sensei is based on a lecture from a HS Senior AP Calculus class. I'm uncertain if the professor teaching this class came up with this observation himself, being a regular genius, or if he had read it in a book somewhere. 


	6. Ghost Convention

"_Behind Dynasty walls, the power to shatter one's sanity lies sleeping…"_

Shattered  
_(Inspired by Weiß Kreuz)  
_Written by Lord Lykouleon

Act I: Preservation Of Memories  
**Chapter Five  
**_Ghost Convention _**

* * *

**

**The Dynasty: July 08, 1989**

Heavy breathing.

In… Out… In… Out…

He could control it.

In… Out… In… Out…

He could win!

In… Out… In—

His throat contracted; no voice to scream, and banged his head against the wall. It was temporary relief at best. This newest seizure sucked out his very breath; emptying him, _cleansing_ him, in the most horrid of ways.

_Stop IT!!!!_

Air slammed back into his lungs, his breath 'mercifully' handed back to him. A short repose, he knew, but a window of opportunity he'd take.

Cale rose drunkenly to his feet. _I gotta…_ _warn the others…_ He had been a fool to wait this long.

Time. He didn't have much. She'd be back again. Her presence lingered on the edge of his mind. And the next time… Well, he didn't know how well he'd hold up the next time.

* * *

**Shinjuku Central Park: July 08, 1989**

The trio had arrived in the park late in the afternoon. Not many children out playing with their mothers, but there was still a sizeable crowd, most teenagers spending the last of their daytime hours with their friends.

There were no tables or benches available near where they had parked, and none of them felt like hunting for a spot to sit. So a small, grassy knoll with a few cherry blossom trees for shade settled for their meeting place. All three of them were standing. Odd, yes. But this wasn't really a sit-down topic.

"So, Kayura, what's this about?" Sage asked. "This isn't exactly like you."

The young Ancient lowered her head in apology. "Gomen nasai. I know this is sudden, but I needed to speak to someone about this, and the two of you came to mind."

"Nice to know we're so high on your list," Rowen smirked, the comment earning him a warm smile from the former warlady.

"Stop flirting, Rowen. She's trying to tell us something important," Sage said evenly, though there was a certain shine in his eyes.

"Flirting?" Rowen placed a hand over his heart, raising a devilish eyebrow at his companion. "Moi?"

Kayura couldn't help it. She started giggling.

Rowen's grin widened as Sage rolled his eyes, Kayura's laughter continuing a moment longer before it subsided into a pleasant smile. Finally, the tension on her shoulders had eased. She knew she had made the right choice to confide in these two young men.

"I really don't know what to make of this," Kayura began. "And I'm hoping that seeing the situation with fresh eyes would help. But a few days after Talpa's demise, the former warlords and I discovered a hidden passageway sealed behind one of the walls of the castle."

Sage and Rowen said nothing. Kayura continued. "It was early morning. I… had a premonition of Sekhmet's death at the same time Dais had a dream about a door and a shapeless apparition. When I discovered that Sekhmet and two other soldiers went to investigate, I ran to the passageway myself. There were… black-flamed torches lighting the very last stretch of the path and a lot of negative energy circulating in the air. I saw Sekhmet a yard or so down, but I couldn't step forward. I—" Kayura hesitated, catching her breath. "I don't know why."

"Was there a barrier?" Rowen asked.

"More like a trigger. Something… bad would have happened if I crossed it."

Sage raised an eyebrow. " 'Bad'?"

Kayura sighed. "I know I'm being very vague with my descriptions when I can't afford to be, but I honestly don't know what would have happened. …It was one of those rare moments that you get a chill, a warning against something you were about to do, and you just know at that moment, if you go through with it you'll die. No questions. Just that finality."

Both boys exchanged looks. "Go on," Rowen urged, wanting to hear more of the encounter. "What happened after you stopped?"

"I called to Sekhmet. He couldn't hear me. I assumed he was dizzy, because he had staggered on his feet and clutched his head. The Dynasty soldier with him helped walk him over to me, but the other… The other was closest to the door and never responded to us. …He was holding the spear I saw Sekhmet killed with."

"…Is he alright?" Rowen asked.

"Yes," Kayura replied. "He's fine now."

Rowen released the breath he was holding. Sage had relaxed his shoulders. "Now?" the blonde asked. "Something still happened?"

"Yes. The apparition I told you Dais dreamt about; what I believe is hidden behind that door… It possessed the soldier and had him attack Sekhmet. The other soldier stepped in to save him, and in the scuffle, both soldiers died. When Sekhmet reached me, he had passed out. He was somehow poisoned by the energy around us, and when I tried to wake him, the door began to open."

By the time Kayura had gotten to this point of the story, her skin had notably paled. Her voice was quieter, and a light sweat had moistened her skin. The memory was still fresh, despite the fact it happened months ago. She licked her lips, taking a moment to regain her composure.

"There was laughter… Soft giggling. I still remember it. …I don't know how but my kanji had activated a moment after, and I found Sekhmet and myself in Dais' quarters. And that was the end of it. I had called forth Sekhmet's armor with the shakujo and performed several cleansing incantations to help him fight the poison as he slept. We had sealed off the entranceway to the door with spirit wards and I had strictly ordered everyone not to go near it. But Cale had gone in not two days later." A flash of anger had passed by her face. "Dais found him unconscious a few feet in front of the door. We don't know what happened while he was there. Cale has yet to say anything. But no one else has defied my orders and gone in. So far, we've been researching the Dynasty's past history, looking up old blueprints of the castle and trying to find any hint as to what's hidden behind that door. We suspect it was one of Talpa's old projects."

"Projects?"

"Remember that ball of energy the size of a small meteor?"

Rowen snorted. _How can I forget?_ The damned thing nearly killed them; _twice_ with him and Ryo.

"Talpa didn't just come up with that out of the blue," Kayura said. "He's been testing out how to weave that much energy into a solid object for centuries. It's documented in the Dynasty's library."

_Well I'll be… _Rowen couldn't mask the surprise on his face. _What do evil demon emperors do in their spare time? Concoct experiments like any normal scientists on ways to make life better. Or conquering the world easier. _

"Have you found anything yet?" Sage asked.

Kayura's shoulders sagged. "No," she replied. "The decaying state of the passageway suggests that it's been sealed long before any of the warlords came to serve Talpa. And though he did do more experiments before we came, the kind of documentation from that time period is limited. The oldest ones are written in an ancient Japanese dialect that were similar to the carvings Sekhmet had found on the door. Unfortunately, we can't decipher the text."

"But Kayura, you and the other warlords are over 400 years old," Rowen mentioned. "Even if the characters are slightly different, shouldn't you be able to read them?"

Kayura shook her head. "I'll admit, I could read script written about a century back from when I was born. But these scrolls were written before the turn of the millennia."

"One **thousand** years?!" Sage cried.

Rowen's jaw dropped. "God, that's before…"

Kayura nodded, confirming their thoughts. "Right. Before the Ancient's battle with Talpa."

Rowen grinned despite the inappropriateness. _Over a millennia old?_ The scholar in him had risen to the forefront. What he'd give to get a chance to see those scrolls.

"The problem with the text is that, not only is it old, but it's written in Talpa's hand."

Sage blinked, as did Rowen. "Talpa **wrote**?"

Kayura gave them a lopsided grin. "Hard to imagine. But he was a powerful sorcerer before his soul became a demon. And as I'm sure you know, sorcerers weren't exactly known to be stupid."

"It took a lot of studying and concentration to master spell casting," Rowen agreed. "His work ethic back then should be roughly equivalent to one of our Tokyo U students."

"Tyrants who write prose and study in-between raping and pillaging the countryside?" Sage shook his head.

"Hitler wrote _Mein Kampf_."

"…Let's not get into that." Sage turned to Kayura. "What's wrong with the text being written in his hand?"

Kayura hesitated, suddenly looking embarrassed. "It's not legible."

Sage was having a hard time keeping his face neutral. "He wrote in **chicken scratch**?"

Rowen looked offended at the term. "It's not chicken scratch. We're just preoccupied with our work to pay that much attention to what we're writing."

"…"

Rowen shifted his gaze between Sage and Kayura. Both were giving him rather peculiar looks. "What?"

"Rowen, stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Pointing out similarities between you and Talpa. You're scaring us."

"But, Sage—"

"Rowen," he held up a hand. "Shush."

Kayura shook her head, dismissing the scene as a common occurrence. "Dais and a group of scribes have been trying to translate it for three months now."

"Three** months**??" Sage couldn't help it this time. He started snickering. Rowen promptly slugged him in the arm.

"Ancient text written by a biased hand." Kayura sighed. "Because our answers lie in these scrolls, we've been at a standstill for the past three months. Nothing else has happened aside from what I've already described to you."

"Nothing happened to Dais?"

Kayura's eyes narrowed warily. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded. "Was something **supposed** to happen to Dais?"

Sage was unruffled by her suspicion. "When he found Cale in front of the door, he was alone."

"That's right," Rowen added. "Everyone else who's come near that door had something happen to them. Dais didn't report anything strange while he was in there?"

Delicate eyebrows furrowed as her lips pulled down into a confused frown. "No, actually. He said that the passageway looked… ordinary. He even had a moment to look at the carvings on the door." She shook her head, looking at either of them for an answer. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"I think I know." Rowen and Kayura waited for Sage to speak, the blonde pausing for a moment to mentally recheck his findings. "It's a ghost," he said.

"A ghost?" Kayura echoed.

Rowen opened his mouth to speak.

"Ah, don't you dare," Sage cut him off. "In light of **all** that we've been through, don't you dare—"

"Ghosts aren't real."

"—say it." Sage finished, sighing in disgust. "Rowen…"

"Just because we've seen **spirits** doesn't prove the existence of ghosts. They have two entirely different rationales. Spirits, for example, don't necessarily have the be the souls of the deceased manifested. In fact, the reason why spirits have been mistaken for ghosts in the past is because they often take the form of humans when revealing themselves, like Talpa's Nether spirits. Ghosts, on the other hand, are the souls of the dead trapped on earth. They haunt, but can't really hurt you unless you let them, and are normally limited to a certain area, usually pertaining to their death or their reason of unrest."

"You can tell the difference between a spirit and a ghost, yet you stand here claiming one exists and not the other." Sage held up his index finger at Rowen. "Tell me one reason why."

"I haven't seen one."

Sage rolled his eyes. "And I guess that's the basis for everything."

Kayura looked from one boy to the other. "Do you two fight often?"

"Yes."

"No."

Sage blinked, staring at Rowen incredulously. "'No?'"

Rowen shrugged. "I don't think we fight."

Kayura cleared her throat, lest Sage tried to strangle Rowen before the day was over. "Going back on topic, Strata, for the sake of the argument, please give him the benefit of the doubt." Quietly, Rowen nodded. "Now." Turning towards Sage, she asked, "Why do you think it's a ghost?"

"It's the only logical conclusion, based on what you've told us. Possession of a Dynasty soldier, sphere of influence being limited to the area surrounding that door…" he listed, counting off each sign with his fingers. "Energy poisoning, since Sekhmet is more sensitive to energy shifts than the other warlords; which is also probably why you didn't want to step near it."

"And Dais?" Kayura asked, wanting to know the reason of his immunity to the spectacle.

"He's the Master of Illusions."

"But how is that—"

"Ghosts play off of illusions and mind tricks," Sage explained. "Like Rowen had said, they can't hurt you unless you let them. If you let them scare you and acknowledge their presence, they can make you see and believe whatever they want, whatever you fear. That's why people are scared of ghosts. When they see them, the worst thing imaginable tends to happen because their fear is running away with itself. And it's that fear that ghosts feed off of. The malicious ones, anyway. But even with the most unobtrusive of ghosts the same rule applies. The more you believe in them the more clear they appear to you and are able to communicate with you. Without it, they just disappear."

"And that's why nothing happened to Dais," Rowen continued. "He really didn't know what happened so he had nothing to expect. And his armor naturally dispels any kind of trick being played on him. He might not have even noticed that anything was wrong."

"So you're saying that," Kayura began after a short pause, "there's a ghost haunting one of the back halls of the Dynasty castle?"

Sage half-shrugged. "What else could it be?"

"One of Talpa's maniacal experiments?" Rowen shrugged himself. "Whatever the case, what I'm more concerned about is what it's doing there in the first place. If it was an experiment, why was it locked up? And if it is a ghost, which I doubt, why is it haunting that particular place?"

"You think there's a coffin behind that door?" Sage asked.

Rowen pursed his lips. "That or a murder scene."

Kayura shuddered, holding up her hands as if to ward off the mental images. "Okay, that's enough speculating for now," she said. "Halo, if it **is** a ghost, how do we get rid of it?"

Sage frowned. "You want to exorcise it?"

"Yes," she replied, scowling at the question. "Is there a problem?"

"He's a ghost sympathizer."

Sage rolled his eyes skyward, cursing Rowen under his breath. Kayura looked cross. "Kayura, it's a lost soul," he began. "Exorcising it before it can find peace is the same as killing someone before their time. You'll be casting it into purgatory with no chance of leaving."

"Where it rightfully belongs for all the trouble it's caused."

"Kayura!"

Kayura sighed, rubbing her temples. "Halo, I understand your point of view. And I hope you'll understand mine. The Dynasty is in a state of turmoil in the wake of Talpa's death. There are many political issues and other duties that are at the forefront of my mind and catering to a thousand year old ghost's whims isn't one of them. I can't simply wait for it to finish its business, nor do I have resources available to help it along its way. Maybe some time from now I can, but right now I have a realm to delegate and I can't have my men on edge because there's a ghost in the palace!"

Kayura paused, then bowed her head in an apology, embarrassed for losing her composure. "You do not know how lucky you and the other Ronins are. …I wish I had the luxury to do as I wished."

"Kayura," Sage said after a moment. "…Would you let me check it out?"

Kayura exhaled; an odd mixture of a laugh and a sigh. She shook her head. "I wouldn't risk your life over this."

"It won't hurt me."

This time she did laugh, bitter and ironic. "It won't hurt you?" she asked. "This coming from a man who believes in ghosts and just told me that **belief** is what strengthens them?"

"And fear," he added evenly. "I've dealt with this before. I know how to block out their influence."

"No," she said firmly. "You said Sekhmet is sensitive to energy shifts. Well compared to you he's as sensitive as a **brick wall**. I know a bit about ghosts myself, Halo, and clairvoyants and wandering souls don't mix. You'll end up getting poisoned, like Sekhmet, or worse yet, possessed."

"You're assuming that I don't know how to handle myself."

"Having an armor bearer controlled by a malicious ghost is not something I want to add to my list of things-to-fix-today."

Rowen clapped his hand once, loud enough to grab both Kayura and Sage's attention. "Now, before you two fall madly in love with each other…" The comment didn't earn any favorable looks. "Let's keep in mind that we don't know for sure if it's a ghost. And performing an exorcism when it turns out not to be one would just be a waste of resources. As it stands, ghost or not, I would suggest sending Dais back in again, since he has a better chance of walking out of there still conscious, and then decide from there what to do."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Kayura sighed, not liking the delay but glad they had gotten this far. "Thank you. Both of you. You've helped me a lot. I feel a bit more confident in dealing with this situation now."

"Anytime Kayura. Just tell us what Dais finds out, okay? Don't be afraid to ask us for help."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Strata."

"Now look who're the love birds."

Rowen rubbed the back of his head. Kayura blushed. "T-That's not what…"

Sage turned his back, starting down the knoll. He waved a hand in the air. "Anyway, we'd better get going. We've still got homework to do."

"Don't worry about him," Rowen commented offhandedly. "Hurt pride and all."

Kayura sighed. "I didn't mean to offend him."

"That's alright. He just doesn't like being lectured. He'll get over it in a few minutes." Rowen smirked and called out, "Ain't that right, Sage?" His smile faltered when Sage stopped, moving a hand to his face and shaking his head.

Kayura took a step forward. "Sage?"

"Shit!" Rowen was behind Sage when his legs gave out, the blonde falling right into his arms, both boys sinking to the ground. "Sage!"

"What's happening?" Kayura cried out. "What's wrong with him?"

"I--I don't know." Rowen watched as Sage clutched his hair, cringing in pain. "I don't know what's going on. C'mon, Sage! Talk to me!"

Sage took in a sharp breath, concentrating harder on blocking out the pain. But the more he resisted, the more it got worse. The air was being sucked out of him. He tried to breathe, but his chest got tighter. His throat contracted. He wanted to scream, but the laughter would drown out his cries. It was everywhere.

"Stop it," he forcing out. "G-Get… Get **out**!"

"Kayura, transport us somewhere!"

"What?! We're in the middle of a park! I just can't--!"

"I don't care, just get us out! Quickly! Before anyone comes!"

Kayura gritted her teeth, but complied. Grabbing each Ronin's shoulder, she concentrated, and instantly the trio was gone, transported to the only place Kayura could think of at the moment: the back of Sage's car.

Rowen slammed his head against the window, muttering a curse after landing in an awkward slouch against the back seat. Sage was on top of him, nearly unconscious, and Kayura was kneeling on the other side of the car, an apologetic look on her face.

"At least we're out of sight." Rowen sighed and tried to get more comfortable; impossible with Sage's weight restricting his movements. "Can you use the shakujo?"

She gave a small nod and summoned the Ancient's staff, careful to angle the staff right to fit within the car's interior. Sage groaned and took in a shallow breath, his brows knitted together in pain. Kayura leaned forward and touched the side of his face, gently brushing back his bangs.

"Shh," she soothed. "Everything's going to be alright." She placed the tips of her fingers on Sage's forehead and closed her eyes. The shakujo began to glow, and a soft yellow light illuminated the inside of the car, casting flickering shadows around them.

Rowen watched as Kayura's eyebrows furrowed. The more she focused the less Sage appeared to be in pain, until he was quietly resting against Rowen, the stress on his body now gone.

Kayura lifted the staff away and sighed.

"Are you alright?"

She gave Rowen a nod. "I'm fine. Though Sage still needs some rest. I don't think you should let him drive home. He might pass out again."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"No." Kayura paused. "Though, it felt like a spiritual overload."

"Spiritual overload?"

"Mm. He's feeling someone else's pain." Kayura sighed, exasperated. _He hasn't learned how to tone down his senses yet and he wanted to see the ghost without some kind of protection? Honestly, this man…_

"Kayura?"

"Hm?"

"Has anyone of the warlords been sick lately?"

Kayura frowned at the question. "Why do you ask something like that?"

"Because," Rowen flicked his eyes down at Sage before looking at Kayura again. "Because he's been like this for a while. Not this bad, but he's been having headaches recently and no doctor could find anything wrong with him. And from what you said about it being spiritual, I think he's receiving this backlash of pain through the armor link, from one of us. …Tell me, Kayura. Did anything happen on March 24?"

She froze. "March 24??"

"It's the day Sage started to get his headaches."

Kayura sat rigid, eyes wide in horror. "Cale…"

Rowen blinked in surprise. "You don't mean to say that…"

"I do. It's the day Cale went to that door."

"And two days before that Sekhmet had gone." Rowen frowned. _That's also when Sage had collapsed from that fever._ "Kayura—"

She had already opened the car door and was stepping outside with the shakujo in hand. "I have to contact them. I have to see that they're alright."

* * *

Huff… huff… huff…

_I can't let her…_

Huff…

_Get them… Have to warn…_

Cale…

…_No._

It's time, my love…

_No… Have to…_

Get them.

_S-Stop…_

Them from hurting…

_Help… Kayura…_

Yes. Help Kayura. Keep her safe. Bring her…

_Where?_

To the door, Cale. Bring her to the door.

…_Yes. …Bring her to the door._


End file.
